The Road is so Far
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: 2014. L'Apocalypse. Dean n'était pas préparé à cela. Ni à devoir faire face à cette version de lui implacable et à ce Cas désillusionné. (Destiel, reprend l'épisode The End [5x11])


**Disclaimer **: Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages que d'autres ont créé.

**Spoilers **: Cet OS reprend la trame de l'épisode The End (5x04). L'histoire se passe donc en 2014 et suit fidèlement le début de l'épisode, avant de s'en écarter.

**Note explicative du pourquoi du comment : **Cette histoire est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour la merveilleuse **Saturne**. J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu lui offrir à temps Samedi dernier, le 28 Septembre. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que je la bricolais dans mon coin, enfin, dans mon coin… Pas tout à fait, car il y avait avec moi le non moins merveilleux **Jackallh**, qui m'a soutenue tout le long. Sans lui, cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour, il a été là pour me lire, me conseiller, répondre à mes questions (je n'ai vu la série qu'une fois et je ne maîtrise pas l'univers aussi bien que lui) et tout simplement me pousser au cul quand je trainais un peu ! Donc mille mercis à lui ! Enfin, je tiens à remercier **Kedralyn** qui a gentiment accepté de rendre ce cadeau encore plus fantastique en l'illustrant d'un magnifique fanart ! Celui-ci est sur tumblr, le lien sur mon profil ! (Et allez donc voir ses autres fanarts, si vous aimez le porny, vous serrez servis ! Ca en vaut le détour !) Et pour finir dans les remerciements, encore quelques mercis qui vont à Saturne, qui a utilisé ses yeux de lynx pour éliminer les dernières fautes ! (corriger son propre cadeau, le comble ! XD)

Cette fic alterne entre les points de vu de Dean, du Dean du futur et de Cas.

**Warning : **Mature content

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Road is so Far**

Dean se réveilla, la tête lourde, le corps douloureux. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction d'instant pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans son dos s'enfonçaient les barres métalliques d'un sommier et un courant d'air frais vint charrier une atmosphère chargée de poussières. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, détaillant son environnement. Il n'était plus dans la chambre de motel moisi de Kansas City, mais dans une pièce qui semblait être abandonnée depuis des années. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Son dernier souvenir remontait à hier soir : il s'était écroulé sur le lit, accablé par la fatigue, autant physique que morale. Une vague nausée se saisit de lui alors qu'il se levait brusquement : au moins, il n'était pas attaché. Qui que soit la personne qui l'avait emmené ici, elle n'était pas présente. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et passa la tête par l'ouverture béante. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que son esprit prenne la mesure de ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui s'étendait un paysage apocalyptique, une ville ravagée, comme les réalisateurs de films à sensation de zombies en faisaient pour remplir les salles. La plupart de bâtiments étaient fissurés, délavés voir effondrés, d'autres semblaient avoir été léchés par les flammes. Des carcasses de voitures, certaines renversées sur le toit, jonchaient la rue, les vitres brisées, les portières éclatées. D'épais nuages noirs encombraient le ciel, complétant l'aspect surréaliste de la scène, plongeant la ville dans une lumière tamisée. L'air même semblait être différent.

Bordel, où était-il ? Les immeubles, les murs de briques rouges, et même cette rue, ce carrefour... Tout lui criait les ressemblances avec la ville dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Il fit demi-tour, franchit la porte, se fraya un chemin dans l'escalier à travers les débris qui l'encombraient et déboucha à l'extérieur. Un silence de mort régnait, comme si toute vie s'était tue. Dean s'avança au milieu de la route, faisait fi de toute prudence : il ne semblait y avoir âme qui vive à des kilomètres. Des meubles jonchaient le béton, brisés, là un frigidaire couché sur le flanc, ici un matelas éventré, et partout la même violence sauvage, le même paysage de désolation. Il remonta la rue à pas lents, cherchant le moindre signe de vie, la moindre indication. La plupart des murs étaient criblés de balles, et ça et là, sur une façade, un trottoir, de longues traînées de sang coloraient le gris terne du ciment. Était-ce l'œuvre d'hommes ou de démons ? Il ne put s'attarder sur cette réflexion : un bruit clair attira son attention. Aussitôt, il releva la tête et bifurqua dans une petite allée.

Il se figea au détour de la ruelle. À quelques mètres se tenait une gamine, prostrée sur le sol, la tête baissée, un ours en peluche élimé à ses côtés. Elle portait une robe grisâtre, des cheveux sales et hirsutes, et il se demanda quelques instants s'il n'était pas tombé dans l'univers d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Mais l'enfant pouvait être n'importe quoi : esprit, goule, vampire. Il jura intérieurement, il n'avait sur lui ni sel, ni argent. Tant pis, il lui faudrait improviser. Il l'appela de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait prendre.

« Petite ? »

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, prudemment, alors que son instinct de chasseur le poussait à faire demi-tour. Il se sentait nu sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

« Petite ? répéta-t-il. Es-tu blessée ? »

Ses ongles griffaient le sol, et son regard semblait ne pouvoir se détacher du miroir brisé devant elle. Il entendait faiblement sa respiration, saccadée, comme si elle sanglotait silencieusement.

« Tu sais, ne pas parler, c'est un peu flippant… » plaisanta-t-il en s'accroupissant, essayant de gagner sa confiance.

Il s'immobilisa alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait lentement du visage, toujours masqué, de la petite fille.

Il vit sa main bouger une fraction de seconde avant, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de peu le coup. La gamine se jeta sur lui avec un cri inhumain, un morceau de miroir brisé à la main. Il évita le second coup maladroit avant de projeter son poing sur son visage, sans remord. L'enfant se retrouva projetée sur le sol, sa tête heurtant un reste de fauteuil avec un bruit mat. Il tâta son flanc en grimaçant, mais le bord affilé du verre ne l'avait qu'à peine effleuré.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention vers l'extrémité de la ruelle. Il vit alors, peint en immenses lettres rouges sur le mur de brique, le graffiti, CROATOAN, telle une mise en garde. Sa poitrine se contracta. Cela expliquait bien des choses.

« Et merde… » murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y appesantir. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes apparut, bloquant l'allée. Des infectés ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Vêtus de haillons, leur visage était sale et creusé. Il recula d'un pas par prudence, mais le geste à peine amorcé, la bande se précipita sur lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps et tourna les talons, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il rejoignit la rue principale, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil derrière lui pour suivre leur progression. Il slaloma entre les débris, l'adrénaline se déversant dans ses veines, ses pas heurtant avec force le béton humide, le propulsant loin de la mort qui le talonnait.

Soudainement, toute chance de s'échapper s'effondra. Il se retrouva acculé, face à lui se dressait un immense grillage, trop haut pour escalader, et aucune autre échappatoire. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses poursuivants, prêt à vendre cher sa peau. Mais alors qu'il croyait tout perdu, un bruit de moteur enfla dans le silence. L'instant suivant, une rafale de balles s'abattait sur ses poursuivants. Il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir un véhicule et un homme en uniforme avant de se jeter à terre. Devant lui, les hommes s'agitaient de soubresauts, criblés de toutes parts par les projectiles mortels, des taches rougeâtres s'étendant sur leurs vêtements poisseux. De la voiture s'échappèrent les premières notes de Do You Love me - et Dean se maudit de reconnaître la chanson même dans cette situation - qui se mêlèrent aux bruits des armes et aux cris des mourants. Dean ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et rampa loin des salves de balles, ne désirant pas savoir si les soldats feraient la différence entre lui et les infectés. Il s'échappa par une ruelle adjacente, baissant la tête alors qu'il entendait les balles siffler à ses oreilles. Là, à l'abri, il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de s'éloigner des combats.

Il lui fallait sortir de la ville, mais elle semblait être entièrement entourée par ces hauts grillages, et les entrées gardées par des militaires. Il erra quelques temps, silencieusement, sans cesse sur ses gardes, avant de s'arrêter à la périphérie urbaine, à quelques mètres d'une clôture. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa qu'il n'y avait aucun soldat, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire voir. Aussi, il attendit la tombée de la nuit, de longues heures, accroupi contre un mur, tous les sens en alerte. Lorsqu'enfin le crépuscule étendit sa protection sur lui, il s'était confectionné un outil de fortune qui lui permit de détacher un morceau de la grille. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture ainsi obtenue, s'apprêtant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la ville. Mais alors qu'il se relevait en époussetant sa veste, un panneau attira son regard.

« 1er Août 2014, » murmura-t-il, atterré.

Était-ce possible ? Pouvait-il avoir fait un bond de cinq ans dans le temps, peut-être même bien plus ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait éloigné de son époque, et à chaque fois des putains d'anges avaient été impliqués. C'était probablement cela, car il ne pouvait concevoir avoir fait un somme de cinq ans telle la Belle au Bois dormant. Non, définitivement, c'était encore une connerie d'ange. Mais lequel, et pourquoi ? Il pria brièvement pour ce ne soit pas Cas, il l'aurait averti, du moins l'espérait-il.

Il grogna. Il avait besoin de réponses, et ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait les trouver. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Quelques carcasses de voiture avaient échoué ici, dont certaines à moitié recouvertes par la nature. Après un rapide tour d'inspection, il en trouva une en état de rouler : une des portières arrières était enfoncée et les roues quelques peu dégonflées, mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il trafiqua le contact et sourit avec satisfaction en entendant le moteur ronronner. Il claqua la portière en s'installant derrière le volant. Direction la maison de Bobby.

[-]

Dean n'était pas un homme qui paniquait facilement. Déjà car il avait été habitué dès ses quatre ans à côtoyer tant d'horreurs, et à devoir faire avec, que son corps réagissait avant qu'il puisse ressentir une quelconque peur. Et il partait du principe qu'il y avait toujours un moyen pour s'en sortir. Les Winchester étaient doués pour cela. Néanmoins, l'enchaînement des faits avait fait naître en lui une boule d'angoisse qui ne voulait disparaître. Pour commencer, le simple fait d'avoir été projeté cinq années dans le futur l'avait mis à cran. Un futur qu'il haïssait déjà, vide, inanimé. Il n'avait rencontré presque personne durant tout le trajet pour rejoindre la maison de Bobby : les quelques voitures qu'il avait croisées n'avaient pas ralenti à son approche et les petites villes qu'il avait traversées étaient désertes. L'absence de réseau téléphonique et d'émission d'ondes radio n'avait fait que confirmer son inquiétude : le pays était dans le chaos. C'était là que Zachariah était apparu et il préférait éluder dans son esprit la discussion qu'il avait eue avec ce connard d'ange. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retourner à son époque, là il pourrait se battre à arme égale.

Son angoisse était largement montée d'un niveau alors qu'il avait parcouru la maison de Bobby, vide. Le cimetière de voitures n'avait guère changé, tout comme la vieille bâtisse, amoncellement de bric et de broc, ferrailles tordues, roues empilées, moteurs démontés d'une part, livres anciens, carnets rares et artefacts antiques de l'autre. Mais le désordre qui y régnait n'avait rien à voir avec le chaos organisé si cher à Bobby, et son fauteuil roulant renversé et troué était plus parlant que toute autre chose. Une inquiétude glaciale enfla dans sa poitrine. Le barbu grognon quittait rarement son antre, et jamais pour de longues durées. Où avait-il pu partir dans son état ? Il accorda une brève prière au Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas pour que Bobby soit avec Sammy ou Rufus, avant de chercher frénétiquement dans les affaires de l'homme le moindre indice pouvant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Il devenait plus qu'évident que le lieu n'était pas habité depuis de longs mois, si ce n'était plus. Il se refusait de céder à la panique : le vieux grincheux était quelque part, il lui fallait juste trouver où. Il extirpa le journal du chasseur de sa cache au dessus de la cheminée et, en le feuilletant, tomba sur une photo qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il y distinguait clairement Bobby, en fauteuil, ainsi que Castiel, tous deux armés de fusils et entourés d'autres hommes.

« Camp Chitaqua, » lut-il sur le panneau en bois à côté duquel ils se tenaient.

Il connaissait cet endroit. Son père les y avait emmenés, Sam et lui, un été lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Il les avait laissés là un mois au bas mot, tandis qu'il s'occupait d'un nid de vampires qui sévissait dans plusieurs villages, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Dean se souvenait avoir rarement vu Sam aussi heureux, participant aux activités comme n'importe quel autre garçon de son âge. Dean, quant à lui, avait trouvé les occupations, telles apprendre à s'orienter en forêt, allumer un feu ou d'autres loisirs de pseudo-survie, stupides mais voir son frère ainsi l'avait rendu plus satisfait que toute autre chose.

Après quelques courtes heures de sommeil agité, il reprit à l'aube la route en direction du camp Chitaqua. Le trajet fut long, silencieux, et Dean essaya de se concentrer sur la route pour empêcher son esprit de s'égarer en conjonctures alarmistes. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide, il ne devait pas laisser son inquiétude prendre le pas. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand il quitta la route principale pour suivre les indications des panneaux, et il finit les derniers mètres tous feux éteints. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il abandonna la voiture empruntée sur le bord de la route et s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante pour longer le grillage. Celui-ci n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il en était sûr, tout comme les hommes armés que Dean entrapercevait. Ils marchaient à pas lent, et le chasseur dut s'arrêter le temps que ceux-ci soient hors de vue avant de continuer sa progression.

C'est là, à travers le grillage, que Dean la vit. Malgré l'obscurité, il reconnaîtrait son Impala en toutes circonstances. Il se saisit de ses outils de crochetage, déverrouilla le gros cadenas qui barrait le grand portail en quelques mouvements de poignet et s'approcha furtivement de ce qui avait été quelques années plus tôt une splendide Chevrolet Impala de 1967.

Sa précieuse voiture n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une couche de saletés, mélange de feuilles mortes et de terres, recouvrait la carrosserie tordue et bosselée, un de ses pneus était dégonflé et la porte avant-conducteur semblait avoir été arrachée. En se penchant à travers l'ouverture béante, il vit que le siège passager avant avait été éventré, probablement un coup de couteau, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sam était assis là lorsque c'était arrivé.

« Oh non, murmura-t-il, mon bébé… Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

L'angoisse sourde qui le prit en voyant la carcasse était peut-être irrationnelle, surtout alors qu'il ignorait où était Sammy, Bobby ou Cas, pourtant c'était ainsi. L'Impala n'était pas ce que qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, car malgré son amour inconditionnel, ce n'était qu'une voiture, mais elle était tant chargée de significations que la retrouver ainsi était un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Il savait. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Car quelque part, à cette époque, il devait y avoir un autre Dean, qui avait laissé leur bébé se détériorer, tomber en morceaux sans la réparer. Il se connaissait, et il ne comprenait que trop bien à quel point la situation était catastrophique pour qu'elle soit laissée ainsi à l'abandon.

Ses réflexions n'allèrent pas plus loin alors qu'une douleur sourde se propageait le long de son crâne.

L'instant d'après, il perdait connaissance.

[-]

Dean referma sans bruit la porte de la cabane de Jane. La jeune femme s'était endormie dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt, terrassée par la fatigue. Il s'était détaché d'elle délicatement, et l'avait laissée se reposer. À une autre époque, il y a une éternité lui semblait-il, il aurait été frustré de quitter une fille sans conclure, mais cela faisait longtemps que tirer son coup n'était plus sa première préoccupation. La chaleur du corps fin contre le sien ne lui avait guère apporté la moindre consolation, et si le sexe avait longtemps été l'un de ses remèdes aux coups de la vie, désormais s'envoyer en l'air n'apaisait en rien son âme meurtrie. L'acte lui paraissait insipide, dénué de signification, quelques fragments d'extase suivis d'une désillusion. Était-ce Cas qui lui avait volé toute son énergie libidinale ?

Il secoua la tête en descendant les quelques marches en bois. Il ne voulait pas penser à Cas et ses orgies. Il avait quelques fois tenté de le raisonner, mais impossible. Dean n'avait rien contre le fait que l'ange – car il continuait à l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête malgré qu'il ait perdu ses pouvoirs depuis longtemps – se fasse plaisir, au contraire, il avait été le premier à le pousser dans cette voie, il y a des années de cela. Le problème était qu'ils rationnaient la nourriture, les vêtements, les armes, les médicaments et même le papier toilette, cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient plus de préservatifs ou tout autre moyen de contraception. Et si Dean était certain d'une chose, c'était que l'époque n'était pas propice à l'épanouissement parental. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait assisté à l'accouchement d'une femme dans un autre camp de réfugiés. Il se souvenait avec netteté des traits tirés de la jeune fille, à peine la vingtaine, de sa pâleur maladive, de ses orbites creuses. La vie au camp et la grossesse l'avaient malmenée, et les faibles rations alimentaires étaient insuffisantes au bien être de la future mère. Le jour où elle avait perdu les eaux, elle n'avait pu bénéficier que de l'aide d'une ancienne fleuriste d'âge moyen qui, pour toute expérience, avait assisté à deux accouchements durant son adolescence. La pauvre femme n'avait pas survécu à l'épreuve, au contraire de l'enfant, mais sans mère ni père, Dean ignorait ce qu'il était devenu.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses craintes à Cas, lui demandant ce qu'il ferait si l'une des membres de son culte tombait enceinte, l'ange s'était contenté de sourire et, avec un clin d'œil entendu, lui avait répondu :

« Dean, Dean… Je sais comment le corps humain est fait ! Je connais bien des moyens de donner du plaisir sans risquer la procréation ! »

Cas était alors parti dans un fou rire propre aux drogués dont Dean avait eu bien du mal à l'en sortir. Il avait alors préféré ne pas continuer la conversation et cela ne lui avait que confirmé qu'il ne voulait pas savoir comment les orgies de son ami se déroulaient.

C'était étrange que ce soient les cris déchirants de cette femme, s'éteignant alors qu'elle donnait la vie, qui continuaient à le hanter, après toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait vues et faites. Toujours était-il que cela lui avait coupé sa libido, violemment. Ils étaient en guerre, il n'avait pas le temps pour les plaisirs charnels, et encore moins pour s'attacher à quiconque. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas baisé, si on exceptait la pipe que Risa lui avait faite quelques semaines auparavant, un cadeau pour "tout ce qu'il faisait et bien plus", s'il avait bien compris.

Il chassa ces préoccupations terre à terre de son esprit en regardant vers l'Est, là où le grillage se perdait dans l'obscurité, mince protection contre les Croats qui parvenaient parfois à s'échapper des zones de quarantaine. De ce côté là, le camp s'étendait en dépotoir, où l'on stockait tout ce qui ne marchait plus mais qui pourrait peut-être servir un jour. Dean n'aimait habituellement pas aller dans ce secteur. La carcasse de sa vieille Impala se trouvait là, et elle lui rappelait trop tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il fronça les sourcils : il lui semblait avoir vu une ombre se glisser entre les arbres, furtivement. Son instinct de chasseur se réveilla. Il y avait quelque chose, il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Il vérifia que son flingue était chargé et armé avant de se diriger vers la zone en question. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il croisa une patrouille qu'il salua, mais lorsqu'il les interrogea, ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Il continua néanmoins son chemin, en silence, vigilant. Ses pas le portèrent naturellement là où se trouvait son Impala. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la voiture lorsqu'il se figea.

Il y avait quelqu'un, et il était presque sûr que l'individu n'était pas du camp. Personne ne s'approchait habituellement de son bébé, or l'individu était penché dessus, mais il lui était impossible de voir les traits de son visage, plongés dans la pénombre. Dean s'approcha furtivement de son adversaire, l'arme au poing. L'homme lui tournait le dos, et était bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation de la voiture pour le remarquer. Mais il y avait un problème, quelque chose clochait, il le sentait confusément. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'il décida de ranger son arme et ramassa sans bruit une planche en bois. En quelques pas, il fut sur l'homme et abattit l'arme improvisée sur son crâne.

L'intrus s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le marchepied de la voiture, et Dean se pencha pour le retourner sur le dos. Il grimaça, seulement à moitié surpris par ce qu'il découvrait. Il se redressa, regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu, avant de hisser le corps inconscient sur son épaule. Celui-ci pesait son poids et c'était probablement parce que, hé bien, il faisait effectivement son poids. Sans traîner, il se dirigea vers son propre cabanon. Il devait déterminer au plus vite ce à quoi il avait à faire.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne en chemin : il voulait gérer cela lui même. Il grimpa les marches avec difficulté, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de son épaule libre et se déchargea de son encombrant fardeau. Il menotta l'homme toujours inconscient et alluma la lampe. Là, enfin, il prit un instant pour se confronter à sa découverte. En pleine lumière, la vision de son double avachi sur le sol était d'autant plus troublante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était face à une telle situation : hallucination démoniaque, shapeshifter… Mais ses expériences précédentes ne l'avaient toujours pas habitué à une telle chose. L'homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, peut-être ses traits étaient-ils un peu moins tirés, peut-être ses cernes un peu moins creuses. Il ne pouvait le dire, il évitait généralement de se regarder trop longuement dans le miroir. Il aimait rarement ce qu'il y voyait.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps à le contempler, il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que le faux-lui ne reprenne conscience. Il sortit de sa veste une flasque remplie non pas d'alcool mais d'eau bénite, et il lui en aspergea la main. Aucune réaction. Il la rangea et se saisit de son couteau accroché au mollet. La lame d'argent mordit la chair tendre du bras, mais le corps ne réagit nullement comme un shapeshifter le ferait : la créature encore indéterminée se contenta de tressaillir dans le sommeil artificiel dans lequel Dean l'avait plongée. Le chasseur grogna, rangea son arme et prit une poignée de sel dans un sac ouvert sur la table. Il doutait que son double puisse être un fantôme, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment son esprit pourrait venir le hanter alors qu'il n'était encore même pas mort, pourtant c'était le genre de crasse qui pouvait parfaitement lui arriver. À force de jouer avec la Mort, peut-être en venait-il à faire les étapes dans le désordre ? Mais le sel qu'il lança sur l'homme n'eut aucun effet.

Il s'essuya rapidement les mains, frustré. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois du corps inanimé et lui fit les poches sans scrupule. Celles-ci étaient vides, exceptée une petite sacoche en tissu, grande comme sa main. Il la sortit et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une série d'outils de crochetages soigneusement alignés. Pas n'importe quels outils de crochetage, il pouvait les reconnaître aussi aisément qu'il reconnaissait son Impala dans le noir. Il sortit ses propres outils et mis les deux côte à côte. Ils étaient identiques : le même tissu, les coutures menaçant de rompre sur les côtés, le sien peut-être un peu plus usé par endroit, les mêmes outils, le plus grand courbé à l'extrémité à cause de Sammy qui s'en était servi comme une brute une fois, deux autres éraflés par les années d'utilisation. Il revint vers le corps et souleva son jean jusqu'au mollet, où il trouva un couteau à cran d'arrêt, à l'exact emplacement où il avait l'habitude de mettre le sien.

Dean était perdu et, par extension, profondément en colère. Il détestait ne pas savoir et l'envie de fracasser ce qui en était la cause courait sous sa peau. À la place, il se saisit du M16 posé sur la table et le démonta entièrement avant de le nettoyer. La tâche, loin de lui clarifier l'esprit, l'apaisa néanmoins légèrement. Il avait presque fini de remonter le fusil d'assaut lorsque le faux-lui se réveilla. Il enclencha la dernière pièce tout en regardant son double s'agiter et ouvrir les yeux. Le voir bouger était encore plus perturbant, car il se reconnaissait dans ces mouvements désordonnés, bloqués par les menottes, et ces grognements douloureux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit un long frisson lui remonter l'échine.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… souffla l'homme, son visage figé dans une expression incrédule.

- C'est moi qui devrait poser la question, tu ne penses pas ? lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te descendre, là, tout de suite. »

Et pourtant Dieu savait – enfin probablement non mais tant pis – à quel point la gâchette le démangeait. Il pointa son arme sur l'homme à terre, bien que le chargeur ne soit pas en place.

« Parce que… tu ne veux pas te faire mal à toi même, lâcha son clone après un instant d'hésitation.

- Très drôle, » grogna-t-il, d'autant plus agacé que c'était probablement ce qu'il aurait dit si c'était lui de l'autre côté de l'arme.

Il cessa de le tenir en joue et remonta le M16 sur sa cuisse tout en enclenchant le chargeur. Alors qu'il faisait cela, le faux-Dean reprit la parole :

« Écoute mec, je ne suis pas un shapeshifter, ni un démon, ni quoique ce soit… Ok ?

- Je sais, je t'ai fait la totale. Argent, sel, eau bénite. Rien. Mais ce qui est bizarre, » - et il arrivait au détail qui le tracassait réellement – « c'est que j'ai trouvé les mêmes outils de crochetage et les mêmes couteaux cachés que les miens sur toi. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Ainsi que la ressemblance, pendant que tu y es ?

- Zachariah, » dit l'homme à terre comme si cela expliquait tout, et dans un certain sens, c'était le cas.

Il n'avait pas entendu ce nom depuis une éternité, depuis que les anges avaient quitté le navire. Le souvenir de ce connard à plumes fit monter en lui une colère froide comme cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie.

« Répète moi ça… lâcha-t-il avec un calme meurtrier.

- Je suis toi, version 2009, Zach m'a tiré de mon lit et m'a envoyé cinq ans dans le futur.

- Où est-il ? J'aimerais lui parler… »

Et bordel, s'il pouvait avoir cet enfoiré d'ange en face de lui, il aurait en effet deux trois choses à lui dire. Mais Dean – pas lui, l'autre – déçut ses attentes :

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- Oh, s'exclama Dean avec ironie, tu ne sais pas !

- Non, je ne sais pas ! » Le soi-disant Dean du passé commençait à s'énerver. « Écoute, je veux juste retourner à ma putain d'époque, okay ? »

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tous les éléments qu'il avait auraient dû l'amener à croire son clone, mais il avait besoin d'une preuve incontestable que tout ceci n'était pas une ruse orchestrée par Lucifer ou une autre ordure. Il s'accroupit auprès de son double et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Ok. Si tu es moi… Dis moi quelque chose que je suis le seul à pouvoir savoir. »

L'autre prit un temps avant de répondre et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle histoire lui même choisirait s'il devait se justifier de son identité à soi même.

« Rhonda Hurley, déclara enfin Dean. On avait dix-neuf ans. Elle nous a fait essayer sa culotte. Elle était rose, et en satin, et tu sais quoi ? » Il marqua une pause pour appuyer son propos. « On a pris notre pied.

- Touché, » accorda Dean avec une moue.

Il devait l'admettre, l'homme en face de lui était bien une version plus jeune que lui. Il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à quiconque, pas même à Sammy, pas même complètement bourré. Il se releva et se saisit de son flingue dont il vérifia le bon fonctionnement : il avait d'autres choses à faire cette nuit et sa rencontre avec son double l'avait suffisamment retardé. Son alter-ego l'interrogea sur le virus Croataon et il lui répondit évasivement en préparant son sac, essayant de lui résumer cinq ans de guerre contre Lucifer en cinq minutes.

« Et Sam ? »

Dean s'arrêta brutalement. Il croyait pouvoir gérer cette culpabilité, mais la douleur qui le submergea lui fit perdre pied avec la réalité un instant. Au camp, Sammy était un sujet tabou, que seul Cas osait briser de temps à autre. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Détroit, et sûrement pas à lui même. Il fit taire au fond de lui la souffrance aiguë qui le transperçait : il ne devait pas flancher, des hommes et des femmes comptaient sur lui, là, dehors. Il éluda donc la question et passa sur les détails, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à la voix pleine de reproches de son alter-ego.

Il se saisit du M16, attrapa son sac qu'il hissa sur son épaule, prêt à partir. Ce n'était pas une fuite, non, il n'avait plus le temps pour les bavardages. Olaf, Ed et Yeager devaient l'attendre, il avait une mission bien plus importante : récupérer le Colt, enfin.

« Tu vas me laisser ici ? s'exclama le Dean menotté, indigné.

- Ouais, j'ai un camp rempli de survivants traumatisés dehors, avec l'apocalypse au dessus de leur tête. La dernière chose dont ils ont besoin c'est un remake de The Parent Trap. Donc, ouais, tu restes là. »

La question n'était pas négociable, il n'avait pas même besoin d'y réfléchir. Dean amorça quelques pas vers la porte.

« Okay, se rendit le Dean du passé, c'est bon. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me menotter, mec ! »

Dean l'ignora et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Oh allez, tu ne fais pas confiance en toi même ? »

Enfin, Dean se retourna, et se regarda dans les yeux. S'il se faisait confiance ? Il avait envie de rire, un de ces rires amers qui faisaient son quotidien. Mais, lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'une voix dure, aucun tic n'agita son visage :

« Non, absolument pas. »

Il sortit sans un mot de plus.

[-]

Dean se réveilla, la tête lourde, meurtrie, l'esprit embrouillé, flottant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour constater qu'il était assis sur un plancher irrégulier, maintenu dans une position inconfortable, un bras en l'air, le reste du corps tordu. Il tenta de bouger afin de se relever mais la morsure froide du métal s'enfonça dans la chair de son poignet. Des menottes, constata-t-il en tirant dessus. Un cliquetis le fit tourner la tête où il tomba face à… lui même. Il resta quelques instants saisi, puis :

« C'est quoi ce bordel … »

Mais en réalité, alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, ahuri, il avait déjà compris. Il avait donc trouvé son double du futur, et c'était une toute nouvelle expérience de la peur d'être ainsi à sa merci. Il se connaissait, en d'autres circonstances, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait abattu ce doppelgänger sans même chercher à réfléchir. Mais le Dean qui était en face avait réussi à le capturer vivant, il savait qu'il ne le descendrait pas avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés entre cette version tenant un M16 et la sienne menotté au sol, cinq ans d'Apocalypse, qui savait ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il ferait ?

« C'est moi qui devrait poser la question, tu ne penses pas ? s'exclama le Dean du futur. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te descendre, là, tout de suite.

- Parce que… tu ne veux pas te faire mal à toi même ? » répondit-il en hésitant.

Bordel, c'était l'une des discussions les plus surréalistes de sa vie, tentant de se convaincre lui même qu'il n'était pas son propre ennemi. Le Winchester en face de lui continua sur le même ton, et lorsqu'il mentionna ses outils et ses armes blanches, il porta machinalement une main à sa poche, où ils avaient disparu. Il se sentait encore plus nu qu'avant, si c'était possible, sans arme, sans équipement.

Il lui fallait se sortir de cette galère, et lorsque l'autre Dean lui proposa de lui donner une preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il sauta sur l'occasion. Il mit peu de temps à retrouver le souvenir approprié, un de ses sales petits secrets qu'il gardait au fond de lui, de ses plaisirs honteux à côté duquel sa passion pour Dr Sexy MD ne tenait pas la comparaison. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une satisfaction mesquine alors que le Dean du futur se reculait, sans rien ajouter de plus que « touché ». Il savait comment se convaincre et il essaya de ne pas afficher trop clairement le sentiment de supériorité qu'il ressentait. Il était de cinq ans plus jeune, et pourtant, il avait remporté ce round contre son double. Contre lui-même.

« Donc quoi, Zach t'a téléporté ici pour que tu voies tout ça ? lui demanda l'autre Dean en manipulant de nouveau son pistolet.

- Je suppose, opina Dean en détournant le regard. Le virus Croatoan, hein ? C'est leur arme ultime ?

- C'est efficace, incurable, et ça fout la trouille, énuméra d'une voix détachée l'homme de 2014. Ça change les gens en monstres. Ça a commencé à frapper les grandes villes il y a deux ans. Et depuis, c'est vraiment la merde un peu partout. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et Sam ? »

Les mouvements de l'homme ralentirent, jusqu'à cesser. Il lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable, avant de carrer ses épaules et de réciter d'un ton formel, comme s'il faisait un rapport :

« Un duel au sommet à Détroit. » Il marqua une pause. « De ce qu'on m'a dit, il n'a pas été victorieux.

- Tu n'étais pas avec lui ? demanda Dean, incrédule.

- Non. » Sa voix était implacable. Il le regarda un moment, comme s'il rechignait à lui révéler la suite, avant de baisser les yeux. « Non, Sam et moi on en s'est pas parlé depuis… Putain, cinq ans. »

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous lui.

Cinq ans. Non. Cela ne se pouvait. Peut-être avait-il dit à son frère, avant d'être projeté dans cette réalité, qu'ils étaient mieux séparés, chacun de son côté, que c'était le seul moyen de se sortir de toutes ces conneries de réceptacle, de Lucifer et de Michael, d'Apocalypse. Parce que leur amour mutuel, ce lien qui les unissait, les rendait vulnérables, les mettait à terre, encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait croire avoir tenu cette résolution cinq longues années. Sammy. Non. Il avait besoin de son petit frère, viscéralement. Et inversement. Il n'avait pas été là pour lui, et désormais, il était mort. Seul.

« On n'a pas essayé de le retrouver ? interrogea Dean, l'insidieuse impression de chute s'accentuant.

- D'autres personnes ont besoin de nous, » éluda son double en ramassant son arme.

Dean remarqua que ce dernier rassemblait ses affaires, et semblait s'apprêter à partir.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda soudainement Dean.

- J'ai un truc à faire…

- Tu vas me laisser ici ? s'exclama le Dean menotté, indigné.

- Ouais ! grogna son clone. J'ai un camp rempli de survivants traumatisés dehors, avec l'apocalypse au dessus de leur tête. La dernière chose dont ils ont besoin c'est un remake de The Parent Trap. Donc, ouais, tu restes là.

- Okay, concéda le chasseur, c'est bon. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me menotter, mec ! »

Son exclamation n'eut aucun effet sur l'homme qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

« Oh allez, insista-t-il, tu ne fais pas confiance en toi même ? »

Enfin, le Dean de 2014 se tourna vers lui, le jaugea du regard, avant de lâcher d'une voix implacable :

« Non, absolument pas. »

Et il partit, laissant Dean seul, attaché sur le parquet inconfortable à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

« Quel connard ! »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était surpris. Il tira encore une fois sur ses menottes pour la forme, avant de laisser reposer sa tête en arrière. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire étrange. Cet enfoiré de Dean lui avait laissé sa deuxième main de libre. Merde, il se connaissait lui même, non ? Il devait savoir que c'était largement suffisant pour se libérer de ses entraves. Dean décida de prendre cela comme un « vas-y, fais comme chez toi, libère-toi et va faire un tour », ce qu'il fit. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour arracher avec ses ongles un clou du plancher, mais dés qu'il y fut parvenu, il n'eut aucun mal à crocheter la serrure de ses menottes, dont il se débarrassa.

Il sortit dehors avec prudence. Le jour s'était levé, étendant une lumière grisâtre sur le camp. Le cabanon dont il foulait le bois, comme tout ce qui l'entourait, avait connu des jours meilleurs – la peinture rouge qui le recouvrait s'écaillait mais la construction restait solidement bâtie. Si Dean avait pu en douter de l'extérieur, il constatait désormais avec évidence que le camp de vacances avait été reconverti en camp militaire. Une immense parabole était déployée à quelques mètres de là, des caisses de matériels s'entassaient le long des baraquements et un camion de l'armée était garé un peu plus loin. Des bruits de vie lui parvenaient de toutes parts, bien éloignés des cris de joie d'enfants : des hommes s'interpellaient, des ordres étaient lancés, des boîtes s'entrechoquaient. Une odeur de feu de bois flottait dans l'air, mais il semblait peu probable que quiconque soit réuni autour afin de faire griller des marshmallows.

« Hé Dean ! s'écria une voix derrière lui. T'as une minute ? »

L'appelé se retourna, craignant un instant que l'on puisse s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le vrai Dean, mais ses doutes furent balayés par la surprise. Devant lui, s'approchant à grands pas : Chuck. Le prophète. L'auteur de ces bouquins pour fans hystériques. Mais le Chuck devant lui ne ressemblait en rien au Chuck sans talent qu'il connaissait, en robe de chambre, se complaisant dans sa vie médiocre. Ce Chuck là, malgré les nombreuses rides d'inquiétude sur son front, semblait bien plus vivant dans sa tenue usée mais pratique, la peau brunie par de longues heures passées à l'extérieur. Dean mit un instant avant de se reprendre :

« Non. Oui. Je crois. » Dans sa voix perçait toute son incrédulité, mais l'homme en face de lui ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Salut Chuck.

- Hey, » le salua distraitement l'homme, plongé dans ses notes. « Écoute, il nous reste pas mal de conserves mais on n'a presque plus d'aliments frais ni de produits d'hygiène, y en a qui vont râler. Donc, qu'est ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire ? »

Une profonde fatigue transparaissait dans sa voix, pourtant elle était ferme et assurée. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Dean, quant à lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre. Chuck le regardait, attendant manifestement qu'il lui donne une solution.

« Je ne sais pas… répondit Dean, mal à l'aise. Peut-être… Partager ? Tu sais, comme dans un Kibboutz ? »

Chuck le regardait, incrédule. Ce n'était assurément pas la réponse qu'il désirait. Il fallait absolument qu'il abrège cette conversation avant que l'homme ne commence à avoir des soupçons.

« Attends un peu, tu n'es pas censé être en mission là ? questionna soudainement ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Dean en sautant sur l'occasion. Et j'y vais ! »

Dean s'apprêta à le quitter mais l'expression du prophète et son brusque avertissement le poussa à se retourner, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de peu un coup de poing. Il n'eut guère le temps de voir son assaillante, une femme, que celle-ci lui assénait un coup de pied. Il fit un bond en arrière et se servit, très courageusement, de Chuck comme bouclier.

« Doucement, ma jolie ! se récria Dean.

- Risa, lui informa Chuck comme s'il avait pu l'oublier.

- Risa, » répéta-t-il puisque, effectivement, il ne savait absolument pas qui c'était.

La femme se campa devant lui, le menton relevé dans un signe de défi. Des mèches noires éparses se défaisaient de sa queue de cheval, retombant sur son visage déterminé. Sa peau mate luisait légèrement : elle devait avoir passé la matinée à effectuer un travail physique, à moins qu'elle ne soit venue jusqu'ici en courant.

« Tu as passé la nuit dernière dans la cabane de Jane, hein ? interrogea-t-elle avec agressivité.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas… » se défendit Dean avec, pour une fois, une vraie honnêteté, avant d'hésiter. « Je l'ai fait ? »

Chuck n'aida pas en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Comment tout le monde était-il au courant de ce qu'il était supposé avoir fait la nuit dernière ?

« Je pensais qu'on avait une "connexion" ! »

L'ironie suppurait dans le ton de la jeune femme et Risa mima vigoureusement les guillemets dans les airs.

« Et bien, ça me semble évident… lança Dean avec un sourire en espérant désamorcer la situation.

- Ah ouais ? » souffla la jeune femme en s'avança d'un pas, et le chasseur crut qu'elle allait de nouveau tenter de le frapper.

À la place, elle se contenta de les dépasser d'un pas énergique, répondant à la tentative de paix de Chuck par un « Va te faire foutre » colérique.

« Putain, murmura Dean, on m'en veut pour des choses que je n'ai pas encore faites…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Chuck, son visage ne reflétant que de l'honnête incompréhension.

- Non, rien. Hey Chuck, est-ce que… » Il hésita un instant avant de continuer. « … Cas est toujours là ?

- Ouais… lui répondit Chuck avec un rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé. Je ne pense pas que Cas ira où que ce soit. »

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

« Erm, rappelle moi... Il où déjà ? » demanda-t-il en lui offrant son sourire le plus sincère de douce naïveté.

Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de convaincre Chuck – Dean n'avait pas les talents de son petit frère en relation sociale – car il le regarda comme si ses yeux s'étaient soudainement remplis d'un noir démoniaque. Néanmoins, il lui pointa du doigt une autre cabane à quelques mètres de là.

Dean le remercia et s'éloigna rapidement de l'ancien écrivain, avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de l'asperger avec de l'eau bénite ou une autre connerie. Il grimpa les quelques marches en bois, sur le qui-vive. Il ignorait quand rentrerait le vrai Dean – vrai pour cette époque tout au moins. Devant lui, un rideau de perles en argile faisait office de porte. Il approcha sa tête de l'encadrement, n'osant pas encore entrer : des notes de musique, un truc de hippie, se mêlaient au timbre grave d'une voix monocorde. Il écarta les perles et pénétra dans l'antre. Aussitôt, une bouffée d'odeurs lui monta à la gorge, mélange enfumé d'encens, de senteurs de bougies et d'une pointe de cannabis, et caché derrière tout cela, un relent plus piquant que Dean ne parvenaient pas à identifier.

La voix lui parvenait maintenant plus clairement et il la reconnut aussitôt. Castiel. Pourtant, elle paraissait plus douce que celle qu'il lui connaissait, enrobée dans des accents de sensualité.

« De cette manière, disait-il, nous sommes tous un fragment d'une perception globale. Juste une infime partie de cet esprit collectif. Maintenant, la clef pour partager cette perception globale est… Étonnement physique. »

Dean ne chercha guère de sens dans le charabia occulte qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Mais alors qu'il avançait d'un pas dans la pièce, son esprit se paralysa devant la scène qui se dévoilait devant lui. Quatre femmes se tenaient en cercle autour de Castiel, leurs yeux entièrement tournés vers l'ange, ce dernier assis en tailleur et complètement détendu sans son trench-coat beige. Les femmes lui lancèrent tout juste un regard quand il s'approcha, mais Cas tourna aussitôt son visage vers lui. Dean lui fit un signe, entre le sourire et le haussement de sourcil, et le résultat devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

« Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, interrompit Castiel avec un léger sourire. Je dois me concerter avec notre courageux supérieur. Allez donc vous préparer pour l'orgie. »

Les jeunes femmes se levèrent une à une, obéissantes, alors que la mâchoire de Dean se décrochait. Avait-il bien entendu ? Une orgie ? Et merde, c'était quoi ce sourire sur le visage de Cas ? Dans quel foutue dimension parallèle avait-il encore atterri ?

« Vous êtes toutes si belles… »

L'admiration dans la voix de l'ange était perceptible. Les femmes passèrent devant lui, le frôlant à quelques centimètres, leurs tétons pointant à travers leur mince t-shirt décolleté. Et Dean put enfin mettre le doigt sur l'odeur qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à identifier : c'était celle du sexe, des phéromones en ébullition, des corps en chaleur.

Oh bordel, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? Il ne savait absolument pas où se mettre alors que la dernière fille à sortir lui effleurait la main du bout des doigts. Aussitôt celle-ci partie, il écarta les bras, désemparé, et avança d'un pas vers Castiel. Celui-ci s'était relevé et s'étirait, faisant jouer des muscles de son dos pour détendre ses articulations.

Cette vision était déroutante, bien plus que de se retrouver face à soi-même ou même de voir la transformation de Chuck. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de cette tunique bleue pâle de baba-cool qui avait remplacé l'éternel complet veste-cravate-trench-coat, ni même cette voix si onctueuse et suave qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Dean n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait le plus. Cette barbe de plusieurs jours, négligée, tel un beatnik. Ce sourire, adressé aux jeunes femmes, qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Ces épaules qui s'agitaient souplement, alors que celles de son Cas avaient toujours été figées, rigides. Ce n'était pas lui. Cela ne se pouvait.

« T'es quoi ? Un hippie ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Je pensais que tu allais arrêter de me coller des étiquettes ! »

Cas avait reprit un peu sa voix que Dean lui connaissait, avec une pointe d'agacement. L'ange se retourna et, alors qu'il croisait le regard du chasseur, vacilla comme s'il avait été frappé.

« Woa ! Bizarre ! souffla-t-il avec un mouvement de recul, ses yeux s'élargissant de surprise.

- Quoi ? s'alerta Dean.

- Toi… Tu n'es pas toi. Pas le toi d'aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

- Non ! Ouais. Oui, Exactement ! »

Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Cas le reconnaissait, Cas pourrait l'aider.

« De quelle année viens-tu ? continua l'ange hippie.

- 2009 ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, et c'était particulièrement perturbant de voir son ange aussi expressif.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda son ami. Zachariah ?

- Oui, confirma Dean.

- Intéressant… » murmura Cas en portant un doigt à son menton.

C'était comme si l'information ne le touchait pas, et Dean sentait ses nerfs de nouveau être mis à l'épreuve.

« Oh, ouais, c'est putain de fascinant ! Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas tes ailes d'ange pour me ramener à ma page de calendrier ? »

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Cas s'était retourné, un gloussement étranglé s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Si seulement je pouvais ! Déployer mes ailes et… »

Un nouveau rire interrompit sa phrase, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux. Et au timbre de cette voix, faussement amusée, hachée, éclatée, quelque chose se brisa au fond de Dean. Ce n'était pas Cas, cela ne pouvait être lui, avec ce sourire inhumain qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, ce visage figé dans une douleur muette que ni les dents blanches ni la parodie de rire ne pouvait dissimuler.

« Mais je suis désolé, pas moyen, » continua l'ange en face de lui, avant de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

Dean mit quelques instants à remettre ses idées en place, essayant de chasser ce froid qui avait envahi sa poitrine, de maîtriser le tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

« Tu es défoncé ou quoi ? finit-il par l'interroger, incertain.

- Oui, comme la plupart du temps… » dit Cas calmement.

Son visage avait reprit un peu de sérieux, mais en réalité, il semblait totalement détaché de la situation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Dean, alors que le froid en lui reprenait du terrain.

- La vie, » dit l'ange, ou ce qu'il en restait, d'un ton posé, comme si cela répondait à tout.

Un bruit de moteur, atténué, leur parvint, et Castiel tourna vivement la tête, comme un animal brusquement en alerte. Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, passant devant Dean, déclarant d'un ton badin :

« Ça, ça doit être Dean qui revient ! »

Dean haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, trop heureux d'échapper à l'emprise de ces yeux bleus embués par la drogue.

[-]

Amber était nouvelle dans le cercle. Castiel ne l'avait croisée que deux fois depuis son arrivée au camp, quelques mois auparavant. C'était une jeune femme discrète, qui avait accepté sa nouvelle position dans ce monde post-apocalypse avec pragmatisme, malgré cette lueur de profonde tristesse dans son regard. C'était cet éclat qui l'avait attiré alors qu'il l'avait aperçue au self, qui l'avait poussé à se pencher par dessus son assiette de gruau pour lui murmurer une invitation à venir le retrouver un après-midi. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé pour quelle raison : tout le monde au camp savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait accepté, avec timidité. Castiel aimait les timides. C'étaient celles qui, une fois leur défense tombée, leur pudeur évanouie, criaient le plus fort sous ses doigts habiles.

Il la présenta aux autres : Jill et ses regards passionnés, Hope et son défaitisme, Trish et sa naïveté touchante. La jeune femme aux cheveux clairs les regarda avec un mélange d'appréhension et de défi muet. La peur de la nouveauté. L'excitation de l'interdit. Ils fumèrent le cannabis que Castiel faisait pousser, puis il sortit la bouteille d'absinthe et apprit à Amber le rituel. Elle regarda attentivement l'homme poser en équilibre le sucre et la cuillère sur le dessus du verre et faire couler avec lenteur l'alcool dessus, avant de l'imiter. Ils burent tous, puis il fit passer un nouveau joint entre eux. Enfin, le gourou prit la parole.

Ce qu'il disait n'avait guère d'importance. Dans son état, les couleurs éclataient au dessus de lui et venaient lui caresser la peau, son esprit se tendait vers ses compagnes, effleurait leur visage, les sons lui parvenaient comme des murmures, lui révélant mille secrets qu'il avait un jour connus et depuis oubliés. Il parlait, ignorant même le sens de ses paroles, et il voyait cette lueur dans ces yeux en face de lui, comme s'il était une lumière dans les ténèbres, comme si le son de sa voix réparait leur âme brisée. Pendant quelques instants. Quelques minutes. Toujours moins. Et le moment passait, il atterrissait, il perdait ce savoir. Mais il continuait à remplir l'air d'une voix monocorde, maintenant la façade, dans une parodie de guide spirituel.

La silhouette de Dean à la porte interrompit son monologue. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres bien malgré lui, et il se tourna vers ses disciples pour les congédier.

« Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, je dois me concerter avec notre courageux supérieur. »

Il ouvrit les mains dans un signe d'encouragement.

« Allez donc vous préparer pour l'orgie. »

Il les regarda se lever, et alors que quelques fragments de soleil achevaient leur course dans les cheveux emmêlés de Trish, il Les vit de nouveau. Les créations de son Père, ces âmes qui irradiaient de ces corps mortels, magnifiques, resplendissantes.

« Vous êtes toutes si belles... »

Et Cas savait qu'elles ne comprendraient jamais à quel point elles l'étaient, car lui même, d'ici quelques minutes, perdrait cette perception divine. Pourquoi était-ce le jour où il avait cessé de voir la création de Dieu dans son entièreté, dans son état le plus complet, qu'il avait pris conscience de sa beauté transcendantale. Il avait toujours su que les créations de son Père étaient sublimes, mais voilà : il savait, il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Et il avait chu, et avait pu commencer à aimer et admirer comme un humain : brièvement et douloureusement. Car plus rien n'était éternel, pas même ces âmes qu'il ne voyait que de brefs instants, feux follets dans l'obscurité, brèves lueurs auxquelles il accédait par les drogues et le sexe.

Il se leva et s'étira, détendant ses muscles rendus douloureux par l'immobilité.

« T'es quoi ? Un hippie ? »

Cas sourit en entendant l'exclamation de Dean, faisait étrangement écho à ses pensées. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied. Dean avait cet effet sur lui, il pouvait sentir sa présence irradier derrière lui.

« Je pensais que tu allais arrêter de me coller des étiquettes ! » murmura Castiel, retardant le moment où il devrait se retourner.

Car Dean était le seul, le dernier. Quelque soit la situation, il voyait son être tout entier. Son âme, son esprit et son corps, entremêlés, complets, parfaits. Il redoutait le jour où il se retrouverait face à son humain, ne pouvant distinguer rien d'autre que son enveloppe charnelle. Il finit par se retourner, frissonnant de nouveau, d'anticipation cette fois-ci.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser une exclamation d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas son Dean. Pas tout à fait. Il reconnaissait son âme, celle qu'il avait extirpée de la damnation éternelle, écarlate, et cuivre, et indigo, et blanche, éclaboussant la réalité, distordant son essence. Mais ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé ces dernières années. Ses perceptions physiques et celles spirituelles se confondirent en un instant vertigineux, où l'étendue de la supercherie éclata. Sa peau, moins marquée par les cernes et les rides, moins pétrie de douleur, d'inquiétude, de perte. Son esprit où s'entremêlait un mélange incertain d'espoir, de croyance et de volonté. Son âme, presque intacte. Car si les années passées dans les geôles d'Alastair avaient sali, tordu, meurtri son âme, ce Dean était encore entier. Ce Dean avait encore Sam.

Castiel vacilla et échoua à mettre des mots intelligibles sur ce qu'il voyait :

« Toi… Tu n'es pas toi. Pas le toi d'aujourd'hui, en tout cas. »

Le soulagement qui submergea le visage du chasseur à cette phrase lui fit presque mal, sensation aussitôt noyée dans le flot de la vie qui parcourait son corps mortel.

« Non ! Ouais. Oui, Exactement ! s'exclama Dean.

- De quelle année viens-tu ? » demanda-t-il, mais il prêta à peine attention à la réponse, ni à la question qu'il posa à la suite.

Il se perdait dans la contemplation de ce Dean, si étrange, si fascinant. Son essence s'entremêlait à cet univers, qui se déformait comme face à un corps étranger. Cette énergie pure se battait, essayait de s'imposer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Même projeté dans un univers parallèle, le chasseur donnait toute son énergie pour y survivre. Dean claqua des mains, et Cas reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui :

« Maintenant, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas tes ailes d'ange pour me ramener à ma page de calendrier ? »

Avant même que le chasseur ne finisse sa phrase, il sentit, malgré lui, un rire monter dans sa gorge, incontrôlable. Rire. Rire était toujours plus facile. Tout était tellement plus simple dans cet état. Parfois, il arrivait même à oublier qu'il était désormais humain. Parfois, il arrivait même à s'oublier. Et parfois il arrivait juste à faire comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Oublier.

Mais Dean ne le laissait pas faire. Dean était celui qui le ramenait à la réalité, qui lui montrait la merde à leurs pieds et qui exigeait de lui d'y faire face. Dean était celui qui lui ôtait le joint de la bouche d'un « Pas devant moi ! ». Dean était celui qui exigeait qu'il se lève à six heures du matin comme tout le monde, quelle que soit la gueule de bois qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Mais Dean était aussi celui qui restait à ses côtés lors de ses bad-trips, assis épaule contre épaule, sans un mot, veillant toute la nuit. Dean qui acceptait parfois que Cas vienne le regarder dormir sans plus s'insurger d'un « Putain d'flippant ».

Mais ce n'était pas ce Dean là qui le regardait à l'instant, l'expression figée, la bouche entrouverte, le regard incertain. C'était un autre Dean, qui ne le connaissait qu'à peine, qui haïssait probablement ce qu'il voyait, et ce constat lui fit presque mal. Presque. Il le noya aussitôt dans une marée d'indifférence.

« Tu es défoncé ou quoi ? finit par demander l'imposteur.

- Oui, comme la plupart du temps… » lui répondit Cas d'une voix distante.

Et il refusa de voir la déception au fond des yeux de son ami.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? interrogea le chasseur.

- La vie, » dit-il, et il était persuadé que Dean comprendrait.

Au loin, le son atténué d'une voiture monta. Cas reconnut aussitôt le moteur du camion qu'avait prit Dean le matin même pour rechercher le Colt, sa façon de prendre trop vite le virage trois cabanons plus loin, faisant vibrer la carrosserie contre la plaque de béton. Il reconnut les crissements de pneu caractérisant son arrivée brutale et ce claquement de portière. Il reconnut Dean.

Il fit part de son observation au Winchester du passé et aussitôt ce dernier fut dehors. Castiel le suivit avec plus de lenteur.

Dean, celui de son époque, distribuait des bières à ses compagnons. De toute évidence, la mission avait été un succès. Mais Cas vit immédiatement la tension dans ses épaules, son bras droit contracté, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Quelqu'un avait été infecté. Il parcourut des yeux les autres hommes et repéra bien vite le contaminé. L'exécution arriva sur le champ, par derrière, silencieuse, immédiate. C'était son Dean, implacable, désillusionné, et le « Attention ! » crié par l'autre Winchester ne pouvait rien y changer.

Immédiatement, les autres hommes se tournèrent vers la source de l'avertissement. Leurs mains se réaffirmèrent sur leur arme et ils resserrèrent leur rang alors qu'il voyait les deux versions du même homme. Cas regretta de ne pas avoir pris son pistolet sur lui : tout pouvait déraper. Si les hommes de Dean, par peur, décidaient d'exécuter sommairement l'un des sosies, il serait inutile. Il essaya de canaliser la frustration qui l'envahissait. Après tant d'années à vivre tel un humain faible et sans pouvoir, il aurait dû être habitué.

Mais son Dean prit aussitôt les choses en main, sous le regard ébahi de l'homme du passé. Dean était un leader né. Le chasseur l'ignorait lui même avant de devoir prendre la situation en main, ces rescapés ne sachant comment réagir face aux ruines qu'était devenue leur vie. Des hommes et des femmes étaient venus graviter autour de lui, s'accrocher à la dernière once d'espoir. Et le flot de rescapés n'avait cessé de grossir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent emménager dans cet ex-camp de vacances, avec Dean à sa tête, en chef assuré, dur mais qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Tous respectaient ses décisions, aveuglement. Et encore une fois, ses hommes ne posèrent pas plus de questions et obéirent promptement.

Dean se retourna vers son double du passé et le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère et Cas, bien qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de l'autre homme, était certain qu'il affichait la même expression. Son Dean agrippa le bras de son alter-ego et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Alors que les deux hommes passaient à côté de lui, Cas murmura d'une voix grave :

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. »

Il ignorait à quel Dean il s'adressait alors qu'il tendait un bras incertain.

[-]

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors que l'homme chutait au sol, inerte. Son esprit refusait de l'accepter. La canette de bière, à peine entamée, roula contre son flanc, déversant sa mousse dans la terre. Le trou béant dans son visage. Sa barbe rousse éclaboussée de sang. Le reste des hommes, stoïques. Dans quel monde était-il tombé ? Ce n'était pas lui, il refusait d'y croire. Ce monde était un faux, inventé de toutes pièces par Zachariah. Jamais il ne pourrait abattre un homme ainsi, de sang froid, sans sommation.

L'avertissement avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Mais cela n'avait pas sauvé l'homme. Et désormais, il gisait dans la boue. Mort. Le regard assassin que lui lança son clone ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Son alter-ego lui prit le bras et le tira dans son sillage, sans plus accorder un regard aux autres qui déjà s'occupaient du corps.

Le Dean du futur l'entraîna à l'écart et il ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il le fit entrer sans ménagement dans un cabanon. La phrase de Cas résonnait faiblement à ses oreilles. « Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. » Il lui avait semblé que l'ange l'avait effleuré en passant.

« C'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama le Dean de 2014 avec colère.

- C'était quoi ça ?! répliqua Dean sur le même ton. Tu viens juste d'abattre un mec de sang froid !

- On était dans une zone de quarantaine, expliqua froidement son clone, des Croats nous sont tombés dessus en partant. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Des Croats, des Croatoans, précisa l'homme. L'un d'eux a infecté Yeager.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? »

Il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment que l'exécution avait été arbitraire, incontrôlée.

« Parce qu'après quelques années comme ça, je le sais. J'ai commencé à voir les symptômes il y a une demi-heure. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne devienne comme eux. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de déranger un homme bon avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Déranger un homme bon ? s'exclama Dean, incrédule. Tu l'as juste buté devant tes propres hommes ! Tu ne crois pas que ça, ça les a un peu fait flipper ?

- On est en 2014 ! se récria son double. Buter un Croat, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Par contre, me voir discuter avec mon clone, _ça_, ça a pu les faire flipper un peu !

- Ok, écoute – essaya-t-il de temporiser en se retournant.

- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, le coupa le chasseur. Ce n'est pas ton époque. C'est la mienne. Tu ne prends pas les décisions, je le fais ! Donc quand je dis de ne pas bouger, tu ne bouges pas !

- C'est bon mec, concéda enfin Dean. Je suis désolé. Écoute, j'essayais pas de te – » Il se reprit. « me – nous – créer des problèmes.

- Je sais. »

L'homme du futur s'était lui aussi éloigné de quelques pas. Il leur servit deux verres qu'il posa sur la table.

« Le week-end a été mouvementé, murmura Dean en s'appuyant sur la table.

- Ne m'en parle pas, » répondit son double avec une grimace.

Ils prirent chacun un verre et Dean se retint de tiquer en voyant l'homme devant lui imiter ses mouvements. Il savait qu'aucun n'imitait réellement l'autre, mais c'était agaçant. Il prit une gorgée de whisky, son regard fixé sur lui-même. Puis, il n'y tint plus : il posa la question qui le taraudait :

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Cas ?

- Cas ?

- La drogue ? s'exclama-t-il avec évidence. Les orgies ? »

Dean ne savait pas à quelle réaction il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ce sourire amer qui étira les lèvres de son clone.

« Ça… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Son alter-ego avait haussé les épaules, et il avait tenté d'adopter un ton indifférent mais Dean voyait bien ses muscles tendus qui reflétaient une frustration latente.

« Ce qu'il lui est arrivé, peut-être ? Où est passé notre petit ange puceau avec un balai dans le cul ? »

Le ricanement acerbe qui accueillit ses paroles glaça le sang du chasseur.

« Ce n'est plus un ange…

- Quoi ? bégaya Dean.

- Il n'a plus aucun pouvoir, il est aussi mortel et fragile que chacun d'entre nous. Et en tant qu'être humain, il considère avoir le droit de s'adonner aux plaisirs des hommes. »

Dean resta muet quelques instants, avant que son clone n'accepte de mauvaise grâce de lui donner plus d'informations.

« Les anges ont foutu le camp, ils ont quitté la planète, le paradis, ou je ne sais quoi, et ils ont emporté leur mojo avec. Et ils ont laissé Cas derrière, se démerder avec l'humanité et l'Apocalypse. »

Son ton s'échauffait à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explications. Lorsque le Dean du futur reprit, ce fut plus calmement.

« Cas a chu pour nous. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais désormais, ce n'est plus qu'un homme comme les autres, aussi inutile pour arrêter cette Apocalypse que chacun d'entre nous.

- Et le laisser se vautrer dans la luxure et les drogues, c'est la solution ?

- Le libre arbitre, mec. N'a-t-il pas perdu ses ailes pour ça ? Qui suis-je pour le lui interdire ? »

Dean ne trouva rien à redire. Son alter-ego avait raison. Ce n'était pas son époque, il n'en connaissait rien. Il finit son verre avant de demander :

« Et c'était quoi la mission ? »

Le Dean de 2014 prit son sac, farfouilla dedans un instant avant d'en sortir avec révérence une arme. Dean retint son souffle :

« C'est le Colt ?

- C'est le Colt, confirma-t-il.

- Où était-il ?

- Partout. Ils n'ont pas cessé de le changer de place. Ça m'a prit cinq ans mais… Je l'ai enfin eu. Demain, je vais me faire le Diable. »

Dean pouvait ressentir toute la satisfaction dans cette simple phrase et, occultant son impression de fausseté, il s'en imprégna. L'autre homme grogna en reposant son verre :

« Mais avant, tu dois savoir quelque chose. » Il marqua une pause. « À propos de Sam. »

Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent.

« Sam… N'est pas mort à Détroit. Il a dit oui.

- Oui ? » Un vertige le prit. « Tu veux dire…

- Exactement, oui à la fameuse demande, au diable !

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Si seulement je le savais ! Mais maintenant, on n'a plus le choix. C'est en lui, et rien ne le fera sortir. On doit le tuer, Dean. »

Dean secoua la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il recula de quelques pas, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Derrière lui, à sa grande surprise, son double ne le retint pas. Il marcha un moment, essayant de digérer les informations qui l'avaient assailli, mettant autant de distance qu'il le pouvait avec lui même.

Il ne supportait pas sa propre présence et se fuir était encore la meilleure solution. Il exécrait cet homme, et qu'il ne soit qu'une version de lui plus vieille ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment nauséeux. Ses pas le conduisirent machinalement au cabanon de l'ange déchu. Où aurait-il pu aller d'autre ? Il n'avait pas voulu demander où était Bobby, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, quelle autre merde son double portait sur ses épaules. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ressentait le besoin de parler à Castiel, quand bien même ses yeux vitreux le mettaient mal à l'aise. Une créature céleste, se roulant dans le stupre et la luxure, se noyant dans la drogue. Un ange brisé, banni, abandonné par les siens. Comme Lucifer. Il frissonna.

Dean monta les marches, perdu dans ses pensés. Il écarta le rideau de perles et pénétra dans la pièce à pas chaloupés. Celle-ci était vide. Une bouteille opaque et un cendrier grossièrement fabriqué reposaient sur le tapis, là où Cas et ses fidèles s'étaient tenus en cercle quelques heures plus tôt. Il avança de quelques pas, effleurant de la main l'une des nombreuses tentures qui recouvraient les murs, brodées de symboles cabalistiques, mélange d'énochien, de tibétain et d'autres langages, et Dean se demanda s'ils avaient une vraie portée protectrice ou si ce n'était que de la décoration pour touristes.

« Cas ? » appela-t-il à mi-voix, ignorant pourquoi il n'osait élever le ton.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Une musique planante s'élevait de l'autre côté du mur, mais il n'aperçut aucune porte pour y mener. Désœuvré, il s'approcha d'un meuble près de la fenêtre, sur lequel s'entassait un monceau d'objets hétéroclites. Une plante en pot aux branches tombantes. Des bougies dans une parodie de cierges, des bâtons d'encens à moitié consumés, plantés dans un bol rempli de sable. Des bouteilles d'alcool sans étiquette, des tubes de comprimés, des feuilles à rouler. Il trifouilla du bout des doigts un chapelet à moitié immergé dans un bol d'eau, probablement bénite. Il traça un chemin de poussière sur la reliure de quelques livres, compressés entre une statuette de la vierge et une autre de bouddha. Il soupira avec un haussement de sourcils surpris : l'ange - l'ex ange, se reprit-il - était vraiment bordélique.

Dean choisit une bouteille au hasard, l'ouvrit et la renifla avant de la reposer et d'en prendre une autre. Il la soumit aussi à l'examen de son odorat avant de chercher un verre des yeux. Ils étaient tous plus sales les uns que les autres, aussi décida-t-il de s'en passer. Il avisa un canapé dans un coin, mais l'idée de Cas s'adonnant dessus à certaines activités avec ses fidèles le rebuta. L'odeur de sexe était ténue, mais désormais qu'il la savait là, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il s'assit le long du mur, quelques coussins ocre et bordeaux pour lui caler le dos. Là, il prit une gorgée suspicieuse à même la bouteille. Il grimaça. Alcool de pommes, probablement distillé plusieurs fois. Il prit une seconde gorgée, plus longue, et ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser aller.

Il voulait arrêter de penser. Arrêter de penser à Sammy, à Bobby, à Cas, à son futur. À Zachariah, Michael et Lucifer. À ce monde qui l'entourait, irréel, mais bien trop vivace. Il n'avait aucune prise sur cet univers. Zachariah l'avait confiné à un rôle de spectateur passif et ce connard d'ange ne l'en sortirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ce pour quoi il était là. Alors autant se bourrer la gueule en attendant la suite des événements.

Soudainement, Dean s'immobilisa, la bouteille à quelques centimètres de la bouche. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose, comme une plainte, basse, provenant d'il ne savait où. Mais alors qu'il tendait l'oreille, seule la musique de hippie lui parvenaient. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Il attendit quelques minutes, aux aguets, mais hormis les notes étouffées derrière le mur, rien ne vint troubler la relative quiétude de la pièce. Il se détendit imperceptiblement et reprit une gorgée de liqueur de pomme. Le goût, trop sucré, lui envahit le palais, mais l'effet de l'alcool commençait à se faire sentir. Il lui en fallait plus pour le saouler, mais une légère torpeur l'envahissait. Elle ne rendait pas la situation plus agréable, ni même supportable, mais il pouvait, l'espace de quelques instants, arrêter de penser.

Un nouveau bruit le fit sursauter. C'était un cri, comme une exclamation de surprise, à quelques mètres de là. Un second monta derrière le mur, et il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute. C'était du plaisir. Quelqu'un était en train de s'envoyer en l'air, non loin d'ici. Il se maudit de tendre l'oreille, mais ne put s'en empêcher. C'était instinctif, localiser le danger, s'assurer que c'était ce qu'il croyait, agir. Quelqu'un – une femme – poussa une exclamation encore une fois, haletante, recouverte par un autre gémissement bruyant, féminin lui aussi.

Bordel, c'étaient deux filles. Dean essaya de refréner son imagination, mais une bouffée de chaleur le prit à l'idée. Un sourire goguenard vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il y portait encore une fois le goulot de la bouteille. Et soudain, une pensée lui vint. Orgie. Cas. Disciples. Il était en train d'assister à l'une de ces putains d'orgies, quelque part, de l'autre côté du mur. Les gémissements lui parurent d'un coup beaucoup moins amusants. Il se refusa de s'imaginer son ami au milieu de ses donzelles, à l'origine de ces cris de plaisir, ou alors les jeunes femmes à l'affût du moindre de ses désirs.

Un râle plus fort que les autres accentua son malaise. Il voulait partir, mais n'osait pas bouger. De quoi avait-il peur ? C'était ridicule, et pourtant il était incapable de faire un geste. Sa gorge s'assécha et il déglutit difficilement. Il avait brutalement dégrisé, ne laissant de l'alcool que la sensation vaguement pâteuse sur sa langue, accompagnée d'un goût fruité. Et alors qu'il se disait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester, un cri plus puissant s'éleva. Dean savait reconnaître un orgasme lorsqu'il en entendait un. Oh, et un second. Et là, était-ce un troisième ? Il perdit le compte puis, enfin, ce fut le silence.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide, la bouteille toujours à la main, essayant désespérément de bloquer les images qui assaillaient son esprit. Enfin, Dean entendit des bruits qu'il ne put identifier. Sur sa gauche, les tentures remuèrent et l'instant suivant, Castiel en sortait. Dean se maudit : la porte se trouvait donc cachée derrière. Cas ne semblait pas surpris de le voir assis sur son sol.

« Hey Dean ! » le salua-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jean, dévoilant son torse maigrelet. Dean sentit son corps se raidir, son esprit se bloquer. Il n'avait jamais vu Cas avec autant de peau. Son ami aurait pu se mettre soudainement à poil que cela aurait eu le même effet. Cas ne se déshabillait pas. Son costume et son trench-coat lui collaient au corps, comme une seconde peau, une partie intégrante de sa personne.

Mais bordel, il était humain dorénavant. Un putain d'humain qui, selon toute vraisemblance, venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Dean ne trouva rien à répondre mais Cas n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'approcha de la commode, se saisit du tabac et des feuilles à rouler et vint s'asseoir sur le sol, à côté du chasseur.

« Bonne discussion avec toi-même ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton badin en dépliant une feuille devant lui.

Dean grogna, louchant sur les mains habiles de Cas qui manipulaient le tabac. Il ne pouvait désormais plus voir autre chose que ces doigts caressant des peaux douces et frémissantes. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant quelque chose à répondre, et grogna de nouveau.

« Je vois, » conclu Cas avec un demi sourire.

Il mélangea son tabac avec des feuilles de cannabis émiettées extrait de sa poche avant de replier la feuille. Dean souffla, s'humidifia la bouche d'une gorgée de liqueur de pomme et s'essuya du revers de la main.

« C'est un putain de connard, grimaça-t-il. Et un putain d'hypocrite qui se cache derrière la nécessitée des événements. »

Il ne savait pas trop s'il parlait de l'exécution de l'homme, de ce qu'il lui avait appris sur Cas ou sur Sam, mais il ressentait le besoin de cracher sur sa version du futur.

« Il est toi, tu sais, » lui répondit Cas d'une voix douce. Il se tâta les poches, probablement à la recherche d'un briquet. « Crois-tu vraiment que tu imposerais aux autres quelque chose que tu n'appliquerais pas à toi ? »

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et Dean reconnut un de ces briquets qu'il utilisait habituellement pour mettre le feu à des cadavres salés. Le chasseur ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant, avant de lâcher d'une voix égale :

« Je ne tuerais jamais ainsi de sang froid mes camarades.

- Tu tues pourtant sans broncher des monstres depuis des années, dit Cas en allumant son joint. Quand bien même ceux-ci pourraient avoir un lien avec toi. Tu fais ce qu'i faire. Comme toujours.

- C'est différent, dit Dean de façon catégorique en secouant la tête.

- Vraiment ? » Le sourire qu'arborait Cas était dérangeant. « Nous savons tous les deux que si la situation l'exigeait, tu le ferais. La première fois, tu ferais tout pour trouver une autre solution, et puis tu te résignerais. Cette mort viendrait te hanter, puis tu la reléguerais au second plan, et elle rejoindrait tes autres spectres. Et alors, tuer un futur infecté deviendra aussi naturel que de décapiter un vampire. »

Dean savait que Cas n'exposait pas un futur hypothétique, mais ne faisait que lui raconter ce qu'il s'était effectivement passé. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas y penser. Ils se turent. À côté de lui, il n'entendait plus que Cas inhaler et recracher la fumée.

Un gémissement étouffé glissa dans le silence. Dean ouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami. Cela provenait d'un peu plus loin. Mouvement d'épaule, sourire d'excuse, il reprit une bouffée de cannabis. De nouveau, un bruyant soupir parvint de derrière le mur. Le doux sourire de Cas s'accentua.

Sérieusement ? songea Dean. Elles étaient reparties pour un tour ? Et quoi, il allait rester ainsi sans rien dire, assis à côté d'un Cas qui se remplissait le sang de THC ? Bordel, c'était surréaliste, il devait dire quelque chose. Mais Cas le devança :

« Tu en veux ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais Cas s'était déjà avancé. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et l'ex-ange lui souffla délicatement dans la bouche entrouverte. Cas s'écarta promptement alors que Dean toussotait. Il n'avait fumé qu'à quelques reprises durant sa vie, pendant son adolescence, se cachant de son père. John l'avait bien évidemment su, mais sa réaction avait été à la fois étonnante et parfaitement prévisible :

« Pas à côté de Sam, pas dans la voiture. »

Puis, il avait ajouté, comme si Dean allait sortir des seringues d'héroïnes de son sac :

« Le travail qu'on fait nécessite tout nos sens en alerte, notre appréhension du monde et notre clairvoyance, un moment d'égarement et c'est la mort assurée. Certains peuvent être tentés, pour se tenir éveillés, pour rendre la chose plus facile, mais ce n'est jamais la solution. Jamais, fils. »

Et, comme la plupart de ce que John Winchester disait, Dean avait obéi. Parce que c'était du bon sens après tout. Et puis il n'en eut soudainement plus rien à faire. Parce qu'il était dans un univers parallèle probablement inventé de toutes pièces par un connard d'ange mégalo, qu'il était assis tranquillement alors que dans la pièce d'à côté, un nombre indéterminé de femmes se touchaient et qu'il pouvait parfaitement fumer de l'herbe avec Cas sans que cela ne soit plus étrange.

Il attendit que Cas tire encore une fois sur le cône avant de tendre la main pour le demander. Le hippie le lui donna avec un sourire en coin. Dean sentait son regard peser sur lui. Il tenta d'agir normalement alors qu'il portait le joint à sa bouche et aspira. La fumée emplit sa bouche, envahit sa gorge et il crachota. Cas rit. C'était un son étrange, plus sincère que le premier entendu par Dean, moins douloureux.

Dean tourna son regard vers lui. C'était Castiel. Pas son Castiel, mais c'était lui. Et il voulait soudainement que cette barbe disparaisse, qu'un trench-coat se matérialise sur ses épaules, qu'il retrouve cet air sérieux et impénétrable, son incompréhension de l'humanité et cette candeur particulière, singulière de l'être surnaturel de plusieurs milliers d'années. Mais qui était-il pour lui demander cela ? Il n'était même pas le Dean de cet univers, il n'était rien ici. Et pourtant, Cas le regardait avec fascination, révérence, comme incapable de détacher son regard de lui.

L'être céleste se pencha de nouveau vers lui et Dean crut qu'il allait lui cracher une bouffée de fumée mais à la place il sentit les lèvres tièdes de l'ange déchu se poser sur les siennes entrouvertes. Cas le regardait avec un soudain sérieux et il avait lui aussi les yeux grands ouverts alors que Castiel glissait une langue contre la sienne. Dean restait tétanisé, sa bouche le brûlait, sa respiration se faisait erratique.

L'instant d'après, Castiel s'était retiré et de nouveau adossé au mur à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. Dean expira, les yeux élargis par le choc, essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Dans la pièce adjacente, les gémissements avaient enflé dans l'air, assourdissants.

« Cas, souffla Dean d'une voix rauque. Ne viens pas me dire que ça c'est normal. »

Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir de quoi il parlait. Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'insurger contre ce qui venait de se produire. Peut-être, plus tard, repenserait-il à son hétérosexualité, à sa virilité, mais à l'instant, cela paraissait inapproprié.

« Dean, qu'est ce que la normalité ? esquiva son ami.

- Fais pas le con avec moi, grogna le chasseur.

- Jamais, » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et au fond de Dean, quelque chose céda.

Ce Cas était si fragile, brisé. On l'avait amputé de sa grâce, enchaîné à la terre, coupé de ses frères et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était ces simulacres de plaisir, ces partouzes grotesques, ces drogues trompeuses. Et lui. Dean Winchester. Un sentiment de vertige le prit.

Cas tourna son regard bleuté vers lui et il lui sembla que ses yeux brillaient. Était-ce la drogue ou autre chose ? Son visage était lisse et apaisé, un fantôme de sourire au travers de sa barbe, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

Dean le regarda avec fascination se rapprocher de lui encore une fois, mais Cas ne l'embrassa pas. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre de ses lèvres et resta ainsi, assis côte à côte, leur visage tourné l'un vers l'autre, leur souffle chargé de cannabis se mélangeant. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il franchisse le pas ? Dean l'ignorait. Et puis soudainement, Cas se souleva, et l'instant suivant, il se trouvait à califourchon sur les jambes du chasseur.

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger. L'odeur de l'herbe emplissait l'air, mélangée à celle de Castiel, fragrance de sueur et de sexe. Il sentait la chaleur de l'homme irradier sur ses cuisses à travers son jean. Cas se pencha avec lenteur et attrapa le col de son t-shirt avec ses dents. Seul son nez effleura sa peau, comme par mégarde. Dean frissonna, presque de manière compulsive, réaction excessive au vu de la légèreté de l'attouchement. Castiel releva la tête, ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire, dévoilant largement ses dents, qui paraissaient éclatantes au milieu de l'amas broussailleux de sa barbe noire. Ce sourire l'hypnotisait, l'effrayait aussi d'une certaine manière, car jamais son Cas n'aurait souri ainsi. C'était un sourire de désespéré, de fou. Puis, avec le plus grand sérieux, Castiel se pencha à nouveau, survola sa joue de ses lèvres sans le toucher, avant de glisser sa langue dans son cou avec une lenteur délibérée. Dean sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise, face à cette quantité de sensations qui déferlaient en lui par ce simple contact.

« Cas… » voulu-t-il se récrier, alarmé, mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure bas qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Laisse toi faire, Dean. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

- Tu sais, » s'étrangla Dean, incapable de former une phrase plus cohérente.

Castiel l'avait à peine touché, et pourtant il sentait déjà son esprit perdre toute pensée réfléchie.

« Bien sûr, murmura Cas d'une voix grave et son visage s'était rapproché de son oreille. Je sais ce que tu attends, ce que tu désires, lorsque tu viens me voir les nuits les plus noires, celles où la solitude se fait la plus dure, où le destin du monde t'écrase un peu plus que les autres soirs… »

Sa voix était éraillée, presque douloureuse. Cas parlait-il bien de son double, du Dean du futur ? Le chasseur et l'ex-ange entretenaient-ils réellement ce genre de relation ? Dean fut incapable de poursuivre cette réflexion : Castiel s'était emparé de son oreille, ses dents parcourant avec douceur le cartilage, puis sa langue s'enroulant lentement autour de son lobe. Dean frissonna, ses cheveux et ses poils de bras se dressèrent au contact. Il perdait tous ses moyens, et une partie de son cerveau se révoltait face à cette idée, Cas le touchait à peine, bordel, mais il était incapable de bouger, ni même de penser. Là, il n'y avait que lui, et Castiel, le poids de son corps reposant sur ses cuisses, et son odeur et son épaule nue à quelques centimètres de son visage, outrageusement ferme.

Dean sentit une main glisser sous son t-shirt, tandis que la langue continuait de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, là où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, et Dean frissonna – encore – tout en serrant compulsivement entre ses doigts le jean de l'ange. Ex-ange. Quand avait-il posé ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel ? Ce que faisait son corps sans son autorisation n'avait soudain plus d'importance alors qu'il sentait les dents s'enfoncer dans la chair et la bouche aspirer la peau dans un bruit de succion. Dean poussa un étranglement rauque et il sentit tout le corps de Cas se tendre à ce son.

La main avait désormais remonté tout le flanc, enfiévrant la peau là où les doigts aériens étaient passés. L'autre main de Castiel était accrochée à son jean, le pouce glissé derrière l'ourlet de son pantalon, et ce simple doigt, peau contre peau, à cet endroit, le brûlait plus que tout autre chose. Dean ne savait que faire de ses propres mains, subjugué par l'irrationalité de la situation, et elles restaient agrippées aux hanches de l'ange.

Castiel passa à l'autre côté du cou avec une minutie que Dean aurait trouvé comique si son cerveau n'était pas noyé par le surplus d'informations que lui envoyait chacun de ses sens. Sa langue roulait sur sa peau, lentement, alanguie, provoquant à chaque fois un frisson plus intense. Ce n'était qu'une langue. Dans son cou. Pourtant, il n'avait rien connu d'aussi fort depuis des années. Juste une langue, non pas maniée par une femme mais par un homme. Un ancien ange. Il sentait même sa barbe le râper par intermittence. Loin de le rebuter, il frémissait à chaque friction.

Il gémit, sans se contrôler, et le corps entier de Cas se rapprocha soudainement. Son torse nu se plaqua contre le sien, et la chaleur de sa peau traversa son t-shirt en coton, leurs bassins se collèrent l'un à l'autre, et il sentit, malgré l'épaisseur de leur deux jeans, le sexe dur de Castiel.

Il suffoqua quelques instants.

Lui même bandait depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais sentir ainsi l'excitation de son partenaire provoqua en lui une montée d'adrénaline, faisant battre son sang à toute vitesse. L'instant suivant, la chaleur disparut. Castiel s'était détaché de lui, aussi vite qu'il s'était avancé. Dean ouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – pour voir l'ex-ange le regarder avec un visage songeur. Pendant quelques instants, Dean crut être de nouveau face à son Cas, l'être multiséculaire au trench-coat beige et aux regards perplexes.

Et puis Castiel se pencha, et d'un doigt, fit sauter le bouton du jean. En un instant, celui-ci fut baissé et Dean maudit son corps traître qui se souleva pour faciliter la manœuvre. Castiel s'arrêta de nouveau, contemplant le boxer tendu du chasseur. Dean avait cessé de respirer, aucun son ne perturbait le silence : les gémissements provenant de la pièce d'à côté avaient cessé et même les bruits du camp semblaient avoir disparu.

Castiel posa l'une de ses mains, brûlante, sur sa cuisse droite, où ses poils se hérissèrent. Dean déglutit. Il lui semblait que le temps étendait son envol autour d'eux. Et tout bascula. Cas passa une main sous le tissu, sur sa hanche, frôla son membre et bordel, Dean ôta lui même son boxer. Toute pudeur l'avait quitté des minutes plus tôt, mais il avait désormais atteint un point de non-retour, où seule comptait une chose : Castiel. Alors il se colla à Cas, et glissa une main dans son jean, et agrippa ses fesses et baisa son torse et s'imprégna de son odeur et de la texture de sa peau et de ses grognements bas et il aurait été incapable de placer des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était Cas. Cas. Cas.

C'était obscène, désordonné, saccadé, maladroit, mais plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Cette étreinte. Cette chaleur. Il en oubliait tout le reste. Il voulait ôter son t-shirt, son pénis frottait contre la texture rugueuse du jean de l'ex-ange mais il continuait de se mouvoir, incapable de réfléchir plus loin pour se défaire de ces sensations désagréables et pourtant terriblement excitantes.

Et soudain, Cas se saisit de ses hanches et le maintint contre le mur, resserra ses cuisses sur ses jambes, le forçant à s'immobiliser. Dean s'arrêta, haletant. Il reprit sa respiration, contempla l'homme qui le fixait avec intensité. Ses pupilles bleues étaient dilatées, son visage rougi, sa bouche entrouverte, sa poitrine tressautait. Mais en un instant, il reprit une expression plus maîtrisée.

« Laisse toi faire, Dean. »

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, à peine perceptible et, à ces mots, le corps entier de Dean se tendit vers lui. Castiel relâcha l'emprise de ses mains et de ses cuisses et approcha son visage. Il baisa sa mâchoire, caressa son cou, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à son aine. Dean ferma les yeux d'anticipation, et se força à l'immobilité. Sa gorge était sèche, son esprit brumeux, sa peau électrifiée. Cas souleva son t-shirt, promena sa bouche humide sur son ventre, ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches, ses cuisses. Comme convergeant vers sa verge. Ou était-ce son imagination ?

Non. Ce ne l'était pas.

Bordel.

Cas avait posé une main sur son sexe. Ce n'était pas une caresse, il ne faisait que le tenir dans sa paume et Dean ouvrit les yeux. L'homme était penché sur son entre-jambe, ses cheveux en bataille retombaient sur son ventre et le chasseur vit la langue de Cas, en même temps qu'il la sentit, sortir de sa bouche pour se poser sur son gland.

Il perdit pied un instant avec la réalité, l'obscurité l'emporta, plus rien n'existait. Et l'instant suivant, tous ses sens s'enflammèrent. Il entendait la respiration lente et profonde de l'ex-ange, les battements désordonnés de son sang, son souffle rauque, assourdissant à ses propres oreilles. Les odeurs l'assaillaient, mélange de chanvre, de transpiration et de sexe, enfumé, âcre, piquant. Il sentait la dureté du mur dans son dos, le moelleux des coussins sous ses fesses, la chaleur de Cas sur ses cuisses nues et putain cette bouche sur sa queue.

Elle l'enveloppa. Entièrement. Avec lenteur. Dean s'entendit à peine gémir, longue plainte basse. Son ange se tint ainsi une fraction d'instant, une éternité, avant de reculer, débutant un mouvement de va et vient.

Cas savait sucer. Bordel. Cas savait sucer !

Il ignorait lequel, de l'acte ou de l'idée, était le plus excitant. Et puis il arrêta de penser, il n'y avait plus que cette bouche sur son sexe, cette langue qui le pressait plus fermement par endroit, cette main sur sa hanche, sur sa cuisse, et Cas était-il vraiment en train de grogner tout en faisant cela ?

Dean essayait de retenir ses gémissements mais la plupart s'échappaient, étranglés. C'était chaud et humide et doux et tellement plus. Cas accéléra, concentrant ses mouvements sur le sommet, tandis qu'il saisissait la base d'une main ferme. Il accorda les deux caresses sur la même impulsion, rapide, rythmée, et une réflexion traversa Dean : c'était mieux que n'importe quel vagin. Il avait la sensation de se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Cas ne faiblissait pas, et chacun de ses gestes envoyait une vague de frissons lui parcourir le corps. Délicieux. Il se sentait venir, irrésistiblement, et il n'avait même plus la force de se retenir.

Le plaisir le submergea. De la tête au pied, remontant par sa colonne vertébrale, se propageant dans ses bras et ses jambes, fourmillant sous sa peau, contractant ses muscles, se déversant dans son esprit. L'extase.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, tremblant, sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Cas s'était redressé et s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la main. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées seulement, qui lui avaient semblé être une éternité. Il déglutit, voulut dire quelque chose, et se ravisa : il n'était pas en état. Le chasseur se contenta de fixer Castiel d'un regard flou. Il ignorait si c'était l'endorphine qui agissait, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait rester des heures à contempler l'ex-ange. Mais celui-ci se déroba bien vite à sa vision. Il se releva avec souplesse, faisant jouer des muscles de son cou en remuant sa tête. Dean se redressa à moitié, en clignant des yeux.

« Hé, Cas. »

Sa main s'accrocha à l'un des passants de ceinture de Castiel. Il n'allait pas partir ainsi ? Il avait sentit son excitation un peu plus tôt. Devait-il le… ? Le voulait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas encore à penser de manière cohérente.

Cas le fixa avec un regard interrogateur, tandis que celui de Dean reflétait rien d'autre que de la confusion.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas… » finit par murmurer Cas avec le début d'un sourire triste, avant de détacher la main de Dean toujours accrochée à son pantalon.

L'instant d'après, il avait attrapé une chemise et avait disparu du cabanon, sorti dehors.

Dean resta hébété, à moitié nu, sur le sol. Il avait merdé quelque part là, non ? Il se passa une main sur le visage, dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place, vainement. Il renfila son caleçon et son jean qui pendaient à ses chevilles en quelques mouvements empêtrés. Il vacilla un instant alors qu'il se remettait brutalement debout. À ses pieds traînaient la bouteille de liqueur de pommes et le joint désormais éteint. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas raide et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'il lui sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Par l'enfer, qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Dehors, il ne vit aucune trace de Cas. Il ignorait s'il en était soulagé ou frustré. Un homme passa devant lui au pas de course, et le salua de la tête. Il lui semblait que le monde entier pouvait voir, juste en le regardant, ce qu'il venait de faire. Il serra les poings et descendit les marches avant de s'enfoncer dans le camp sans but précis. Mais plus il marchait, plus il sentait sa colère s'accroître, non contre Cas mais contre lui même. Futur et présent. Les paroles de l'ex-ange lui revenaient à l'esprit : « Je sais que tu aimes ça. » Alors quoi, dans un futur proche, Cas et lui s'envoyaient gaiement en l'air ? L'idée le révulsait. Parce que Cas méritait mieux, bien mieux qu'une troupe de femelles en chaleur et d'un vieux chasseur aigri. Cas avait le droit à cette connerie d'amour humain dont il avait, sans l'avoir lui même jamais connu, tant et tant entendu parler par son frère. Car ce n'était assurément pas ce qu'il y avait entre Cas et son double. Dean n'avait vu qu'une relation à sens unique. Bordel, à quoi pensait son connard d'alter-ego en utilisant ainsi l'ange comme sa putain ?

L'envie qui lui courait sous la peau depuis plusieurs heures, celle de foutre un poing dans la tronche de son clone, remonta en flèche et, machinalement, il se mit à sa recherche. Partout où il allait, des hommes et des femmes le saluaient et il dut plus d'une fois éviter les conversations. Dean semblait être l'homme incontournable du camp, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son agacement.

Lorsqu'enfin, il le vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Heureusement, les environs étaient déserts. L'homme marchait à pas lents le long d'un cabanon mais quand bien même il aurait été accompagné, Dean doutait être parvenu à se contrôler. Il l'appela et en quelques instants fut à sa hauteur. Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Son alter-ego se débattit, mais la colère de Dean était bien trop grande et il l'immobilisa avec facilité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, connard ! s'exclama son sosie en cessant de s'agiter.

- Toi, je veux savoir pour qui tu te prends pour faire ça ! cria-t-il entre ses dents. Tu me débectes, je nous pensais mieux que ça.

- Bordel, de quoi tu parles ?

- Cas. » Son clone fronça les sourcils. « Oh, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je sais pour vous deux. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça ainsi… cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

- Pour nous deux ? Mec, tu te fais des films ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté mais… »

Dean resserra son emprise sur son col, autant pour l'immobiliser que pour s'empêcher de le frapper. D'une voix mortellement basse, il gronda :

« Je me fais des films ? La bouche de Cas sur ma queue, ce sont des films peut être ? »

[-]

« La bouche de Cas sur ma queue, ce sont des films peut être ? »

Un gouffre s'ouvrit au fond de Dean. Autant le reste du charabia de son double du passé était incompréhensible, autant cette phrase était claire. Cas et son double du passé. Bordel, n'y en avait-il pas un capable de garder sa queue dans son pantalon ?

« C'est un ange, continua l'homme de 2009, qui n'y connaît rien à tout ces trucs d'homme. Il te fait confiance, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en sers comme d'une putain ? »

Quoi ? C'était lui qui couchait avec Cas, et il venait lui faire la morale ? Il nageait en plein délire ! Il plaqua une main contre le torse de son assaillant pour essayer de se dégager un peu.

« Mon époque, mes décisions, tu te rappelles ? s'insurgea le chasseur.

- Peut-être, mais ça reste ma vie aussi et -

- Ta vie ? le coupa Dean avec un rire moqueur. Vraiment ? Pour toi, le corps de Sam n'est pas une marionnette aux mains de Lucifer, Bobby ne s'est pas suicidé après avoir compris être infecté du virus Croat, Jo et Ellen ne sont pas mortes en tentant de protéger des civils d'une attaque de démons. Tout ça pour toi, ce n'est pas vrai, alors ne viens pas me parler de comment je me comporte avec Cas. Parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il me reste, ok ? »

S'il avait espéré mettre un terme à l'altercation, ce fut un échec. Dean n'avait jamais bien réagi aux éclats de colère, car il ne savait y répondre que par plus de fureur encore. Dans le présent comme cinq ans plus tôt.

« Parce que ça te donne le droit d'être un connard avec lui, peut-être ? s'exclama son clone. De le baiser comme un chien quand tu le souhaites ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ? aboya Dean en montant lui aussi d'un ton. Ce qui se passe entre Cas et moi ne te regarde pas. Pas encore, en tout cas ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je heurte ses pauvres petits sentiments, plus que sa chute du Paradis ne l'a fait, ou de regarder le monde se consumer sans pouvoir agir? Ou alors c'est ton ego qui en a pris un coup, persuadé d'être tombé dans le harem du gourou Castiel ? »

Dean ignorait pourquoi il ne démentait pas les propos de son double du passé. Car c'était vrai, il ne couchait pas avec Cas, il ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte. Une partie de son cerveau, auquel il donnait rarement la parole, savait pourtant que l'ange avait fait des tentatives dans cette voie, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il venait tout juste de choir, lorsqu'ils avaient encore l'espoir de sauver le monde sans être les pantins des anges. Une main sur son genou alors qu'ils étaient tout deux assis sous le porche d'une maison. Ce regard qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Cette embrassade maladroite, peut-être un peu trop longue pour un simple acte de réconfort entre amis. Mais Dean avait systématiquement repoussé ses avances, machinalement, comme une main chassant une mouche, sans plus y réfléchir, sans vouloir y réfléchir. À l'époque, cela ouvrait des possibilités bien trop effrayantes, pensait-il désormais avec recul.

Alors, il s'était toujours contenté de prendre la main de Castiel, de l'ôter de son genou, et de plaisanter :

« Mec, les hommes ne font pas ça entre eux. »

Et pourtant, il ne s'offusquait pas lorsqu'il recommençait la semaine suivante, attendant quelques minutes avant de chasser la main et sa chaleur réconfortante.

Cas avait découvert les drogues peu de temps après, l'herbe pour commencer, ainsi que le sexe. Ses attouchements avaient perdu de leur candeur et, plus d'une fois, l'ange lui avait mis une main aux fesses ou avait niché son nez froid dans son cou alors qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras par derrière. Et, systématique, Dean s'en était dégagé, la plupart du temps un trait d'humour à la bouche sur les nouveaux penchants de son ami, et Cas faisait mine de s'en amuser aussi, de son rire décharné.

Une seule fois, Cas avait tenté de l'embrasser, une nuit d'insomnie mutuelle où ils se tenaient compagnie. Dean l'avait esquivé en évitant son regard et, bien qu'il le sache parfaitement clean, avait bougonné :

« Sérieux mec, faut que tu arrêtes la drogue. »

C'était ainsi. Pourquoi s'étonnait-il du déroulement des actions ? Pourtant, cela faisait mal, d'une manière auquel il ne voulait pas penser. Il n'avait pas à se sentir trahi. Trompé. Cas et lui n'était pas ensemble. Il n'était pas jaloux de lui même, non ?

Pourquoi Castiel avait-il sauté sur la version de lui plus jeune ? Pourquoi le Dean de 2009 avait-il couché avec Cas ?

Il ignorait quelle question le préoccupait le plus.

En face de lui, son sosie s'était tu. Il le détaillait avec attention, mais Dean savait qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, reprit le chasseur d'une voix ferme. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps de le vivre un jour ! »

Son clone grimaça avant de relâcher un peu la pression autour de son cou. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'il lui rappelle qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne, à quelques années d'intervalles.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous lâcher, on a des choses importantes à faire, nous deux. Tu sais, sauver le monde par exemple, plutôt que de parler chiffon… »

Son double ne goûta pas au ton ironique, mais il se recula néanmoins. Son corps était toujours tendu par la colère, mais son regard se faisait fuyant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de marmonner en secouant la tête :

« Parfois, on oublie qu'il y a d'autres choses importantes… »

Dean haussa un sourcil surpris tandis que son clone laissait échapper un rire désabusé. Il était déjà frustrant de ne pas comprendre les autres, cela l'était encore plus de ne pas se comprendre soi-même. Mais son attention fut attirée ailleurs.

« Dean ? » s'exclama une voix féminine.

Le chasseur ferma brièvement les yeux. Et merde, Risa. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

« Et Dean ? » continua-t-elle, confuse.

Le dénommé se tourna vers elle avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Salut Risa ! Je te présente Dean, enfin, c'est moi, il y a cinq ans. C'est un peu compliqué, disons qu'il vient faire un petit tour dans le futur pour nous dire bonjour ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, une expression de stupeur sur le visage, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Plus tard pour les questions. En fait, je te cherchais. Réunion dans dix minutes, tu peux aller chercher Cas et Chuck ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase par un autre sourire cajoleur. Elle lui lança un regard noir, nullement dupe, mais elle obéit néanmoins à son ordre. Une fois Risa partie, il se tourna vers son double :

« Toi aussi, tu viens. » lui aboya-t-il.

Et il se dirigea vers sa cabane, sans se préoccuper de savoir si l'autre homme lui emboîtait le pas.

[-]

Risa avait été prompte à rassembler Chuck et Cas. Les deux Dean les avaient attendus dans un silence tendu, que seuls les allers-retours du chasseur du futur avaient perturbé. Celui-ci avait paru affairé, mais Dean le soupçonnait d'uniquement se donner contenance.

Chuck entra en premier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais son exclamation de surprise resta bloquée dans sa gorge alors que Risa lui donnait un coup de coude.

« Dean au carré, souffla-t-il. Même moi je n'aurais pas pensé à écrire ça… »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond et passa devant lui sans un mot, se postant dans un coin de la pièce. Le prophète, lui, resta dans l'entrée, glissant ses mains dans ses poches, comme incertain de sa place, ou pressé de partir.

L'instant suivant, Cas pénétra à son tour dans la pièce en saluant l'assemblée avec nonchalance. Chuck hocha la tête, Risa l'ignora et le Dean de 2014 lui répondit d'un grognement. Lui même détourna le regard, mais Cas sembla à peine s'en rendre compte tandis qu'il s'approchait d'une étagère avec détachement.

Dean reporta son attention sur son double qui avec brusquerie le Colt sur la table.

« Alors c'est lui ? C'est LE Colt ? »

La voix de Risa était dubitative. Depuis combien de temps le cherchaient-ils ? Depuis combien d'années avaient-ils perdu l'espoir de le trouver ? Bien trop longtemps, à en juger par les airs d'incrédulité de Risa et Chuck. Seul Cas semblait détendu, alors qu'il se servait un verre de whisky et s'installait tranquillement, les pieds sur la table.

« La seule arme qui puisse tuer Lucifer, confirma le Dean du futur, oui.

- Bien, et on le trouve comment, Lucifer ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme était sec, chargé de reproches. Le Dean de 2014 releva la tête et la regarda. Toute son attitude exprimait une colère contenue : les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la mâchoire crispée, le regard fermé.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Dean se chargea pour lui d'éclaircir la situation :

« Oh, on a passé la nuit dans la cabane de Jane et apparemment, Risa et nous avions une connexion, déclara-t-il avec lenteur, comme si la situation était particulièrement complexe.

- Tu veux bien te taire ? grogna l'homme du futur, recouvrant le rire amusé de Cas, avant de continuer. Pas besoin de le trouver, on sait où il est. Le démon capturé la semaine dernière, il savait tout.

- Donc, un démon te dit où est la cachette de Satan, et tu le crois ? demanda Risa, déconcertée.

- Oh, crois-moi. Il ne mentait pas.

- Et tu sais ça comment ? interrogea-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Je crains que notre intrépide chef ait un grand talent dans l'art d'obtenir la vérité, » intervint Cas d'un ton nonchalant.

Il fallut quelques instants à Dean pour comprendre à quoi Castiel faisait allusion.

« La torture ? Donc, on torture de nouveau ? » s'exclama-t-il, consterné.

Son double ne répondit rien, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses propos.

« Super, vraiment. Très classe. »

À côté de lui, un léger rire monta. Cas. Le Dean de cette époque le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? J'aime cette version de toi ! se défendit d'ex-ange.

- J'ai vu ça, » rétorqua Dean d'un ton sec.

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle, que ni Risa ni Chuck n'osa troubler. Dean vit la colère irradier du corps de son double, fixant Cas d'un regard furieux, que ce dernier soutenait avec un calme olympien. Ou indifférent. L'idée lui donna la nausée, presque autant que l'idée de torturer à nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes dans la pièce : Chuck feignait de se curer les ongles tandis que Risa avait détourné le regard. Que savaient-ils de la relation entre ce Dean et ce Cas, dans ce camp où la notion de sphère du privé semblait relative ? Et si la crise de jalousie de la jeune femme était le reflet d'une peur de trahison plus profonde ?

Il secoua la tête, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une gonzesse. De part et d'autre de la table, Cas et Dean du futur se fixaient toujours avec intensité. Dean s'éclaircit la gorge : ce long regard était gênant, même pour lui.

Son alter-ego sembla reprendre ses esprits et déplia une carte devant lui. Aussitôt, Risa et Chuck s'en approchèrent et Cas se redressa pour mieux voir.

« Lucifer est là, pointa le chasseur de 2014, je connais le quartier, je connais l'immeuble.

- Super, en plein milieu d'un coin chaud ! s'exclama Cas d'un ton badin.

- Grouillant de Croats, oui, confirma l'homme avec agressivité. Tu trouves que mon plan est imprudent ?

- Donc en fait, on va y aller de plein front, on passe à travers les Croats et les démons, et on tue le diable ? résuma Cas avec une moue.

- Oui. »

Sa voix était ferme, son regard ne quittait pas celui de Cas.

« Ok, si tu n'aimes pas 'imprudent', je peux utiliser… » Cas fit semblant de réfléchir. « … 'insouciant' peut-être…

- Tu viens ou pas ? »

Cas prit une inspiration avant de déclarer comme une évidence :

« Bien sûr. »

Puis il montra Dean d'un signe de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire, il est toi, il y a cinq ans. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu es foutu, non ?

- Il vient, ordonna le Dean de 2014, implacable.

- D'accord, obéit Cas sans plus contester sa décision. Je vais prévenir les hommes.

- Demain, sept heures, on est prêts et sur la route !

- Ça marche, » confirma Cas en quittant la pièce, aussitôt suivi par Risa et Chuck.

Dean hésita un instant, mais son double semblait l'ignorer, aussi sortit-il à son tour.

[-]

Castiel laissa sa tête reposer contre l'appuie tête en fermant les yeux. Sa main s'égara sur le cuir de la porte alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il traça les contours du cendrier en métal encastré dans la portière, caressa le plastique fondu de ce qui avait été dix ans plus tôt un soldat en plastique. Cabossée, éventrée, immobilisée, l'Impala restait un lieu apaisant. Cas sentait sous lui la déchirure dans le fauteuil, et une odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air, pourtant, il s'y sentait bien.

Dehors, la nuit tombait. C'était peut-être sa dernière occasion de voir un coucher de soleil. L'ex-ange haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire : il était bien là. Combien de fois avait-il vu le bleu pâlir, se colorer d'or en une infinité de nuances écarlates, rougir et brunir, des éclats pourpres, des reflets verts ? Du haut du monde, au raz des vagues, colorant la terre sèche, éclaboussant les rideaux de pluie, masqué dans la brume. Des milliards, des centaines de milliards de fois ? En tout lieu, en tout temps. Les plus modestes, les plus grandioses. Il ne s'était endormi dans l'Impala qu'à quelques centaines de reprise. Cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant. Une fois de plus, c'était bien.

Un souffle dans la nuit, l'espace se déchira. Des crissements de pas. Une lueur dans l'obscurité. Sa peau se hérissa. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sentant la présence. Invisible et silencieuse, pour quiconque. Sauf pour lui. Cas baissa son regard vers le rétroviseur. L'âme de Dean, de son Dean, flamboyait dans la pénombre, se déployait dans l'espace. Une nouvelle détermination l'habitait. Était-ce le dernier baroud d'honneur du Winchester ?

Dean, sans un mot, s'installa à ses côtés, à la place du conducteur. Il caressa le volant d'un air songeur, comme s'il s'apprêtait à conduire, avant de murmurer :

« Toujours aussi belle… »

Cas acquiesça silencieusement. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants, puis Dean soupira :

« Ah bordel Cas, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Cas ne lui fit pas l'offense de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Comme toujours, Dean lui demandait des explications, le forçait à assumer ses actes. Et il était furieux. Encore. Combien de fois l'avait-il déçu ? Il en avait perdu le compte. Parce que c'était trop douloureux. Fuir le sentiment de culpabilité, par l'humour.

« Tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai couché avec toi, ou parce que je n'ai pas couché avec toi ? plaisanta-t-il avec son sourire charmeur en se tournant vers lui.

- Cas… » murmura Dean d'une voix menaçante, mais son regard restait fixé sur le pare-brise devant lui.

Castiel haussa les épaules et reprit son sérieux. Pourquoi ? Le savait-il lui-même ? Il y avait eu Dean, là, à portée de main, et en tant qu'être humain, Cas résistait très mal à la tentation.

Car ce Dean était tellement différent du sien. Si jeune, si plein de candeur et d'innocence. Il n'avait rien planifié, rien prévu. Mais lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui, il l'avait senti si réceptif, qu'il avait laissé les choses échapper à son contrôle. Ce Dean lui avait laissé obtenir, pendant quelques instants illusoires, ce que le sien lui refusait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sexe. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'irrésistible, un besoin pressant de parcourir la peau de son humain, d'effleurer son âme, de sentir son odeur. Et même si tout lui criait la supercherie, cela restait Dean, et il n'avait pu refréner ses pulsions.

« Je te fais bander à ce point, hein ? grogna Dean alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Tu es beau, tu sais, quand tu te laisses aller au plaisir… » murmura Cas, songeur.

L'ange déchu l'entendit s'étrangler.

« Oh merde, Cas. Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

- Désolé. »

Sa voix était penaude, mais aucun des deux n'était dupe : il ne regrettait nullement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, » râla Dean.

Cas soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui ce soir. Comme aucun autre soir.

« Est-ce vraiment important ? » souffla-t-il.

[-]

« Est-ce vraiment important ? »

La question de Cas se mélangea à la voix fantôme de son double.

« Parfois, on oublie qu'il y a d'autres choses importantes… »

Dean serra les poings sur le volant. Peut-être commençait-il à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Cas était un de ces trucs importants qu'il avait sacrifiés au nom de la grande mission. Pas réellement Cas, mais sa relation avec lui. Car il avait été là pour soutenir son ange, presque autant que Cas l'avait été pour lui. Ils avaient essayé de retrouver sa Grâce, sans succès, mais ils avaient remué ciel et terre pour, au figuré comme au sens propre. Parce que Cas avait chu pour eux. Pour lui.

Il tendit un bras incertain vers l'épaule de son ami, qu'il pressa brièvement, avant de ranger sagement sa main le long du corps. Un contact éphémère, tout ce à quoi il s'autorisait.

Il aurait laissé le monde brûler pour sauver Sammy et peut-être l'avait il effectivement laissé partir en fumée pour lui. Cas. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire la même chose pour Cas. Il avait été suffisamment égoïste dans sa vie.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant.

N'était-ce pas trop tard ?

Qui leurrait-il ? Cas était tout pour lui, depuis des années. Sans Sam, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Sans Cas, il n'était plus rien. Une coquille vide, un corps sans esprit, une pensée sans âme.

« Oui, finit-il enfin par répondre, la gorge sèche. C'est important. »

Un long silence suivit. La tension dans l'habitacle était presque étouffante et puis Cas posa une main sur son genou, et ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était évaporé dans l'air.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Sa voix était tranquille, comme s'il annonçait une évidence. Et c'en était une. Pourtant, Dean sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Dean, sans le regarder.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Cas continua, sur le même ton.

« Et je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à nier. Il aimait Cas, c'était un fait auquel Dean ne pouvait plus se soustraire. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais tout son être l'exprimait amplement, dépassant les mots, dépassant ses stupides rejets. Il était un con, handicapé avec ses sentiments, avec sa sexualité, et il lui avait été incapable de penser à Cas comme un petit ami, pourtant, il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son amour. Depuis que Sam avait dit oui et que Bobby était mort, Cas était tout dans son existence. Peut-être même avant, mais il était inutile de remuer le passé, ce n'était pas l'heure pour la rétrospective.

« C'est tout ce qui compte… » Et la voix de Cas s'était réduite à un murmure grave. Cela faisait des semaines que Dean ne l'avait pas vu rester sérieux aussi longtemps. « Ce que je ressens pour toi dépasse toutes les orgies, toutes les drogues possibles. »

Dean hocha vaguement la tête, il savait que tous ces trucs de gourou n'étaient que des tentatives d'ersatz de quelque chose qu'il avait perdu, mais il avait toujours cru que cela était en rapport avec son ancienne condition d'ange. La foi, le lien qui l'unissait à ses frères, la relation avec Dieu ou une autre de ces conneries.

« Ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi est plus intense que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre, et je ne parle pas que de ma vie humaine. L'ange que j'étais n'a vécu une telle extase, une telle harmonie, qu'en de très rares occasions, et tellement brève, autant que je m'en souvienne ! Ça touchait au divin… »

Dean lui jeta un regard en coin en entendant les derniers mots prononcés d'un ton rêveur. Le regard de l'ange était fixé au loin, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs brumeux, revenu à une époque où seule la foi dans les ordres guidait ses actes. Qu'avait-il vécu dans ces nombreux siècles d'existence qui puisse lui apporter l'extase divine ? Dean retint sa question, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en comprendre la réponse. Il n'avait jamais été croyant, ni en Dieu, ni en personne, pas même en lui-même. Il avait eu confiance en Bobby et en Sam, il leur aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, et il l'avait fait de maintes fois, mais il n'avait pas cette foi aveugle en eux, sans discernement, sans doute. Peut-être à une époque, sa foi pour son père avait été sans limite, mais il n'en était pas certain. Si cela avait été le cas, n'aurait-il pas tué Sammy comme il le lui en avait ordonné avant de mourir ? Mais Cas ne lui avait-il pas dit plusieurs fois que le doute était indissociable de la foi ?

Soudainement, Cas tourna son visage vers lui, et il se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard, prisonnier de ses yeux bleus, hypnotisant. Son regard était clair, lucide, comme Dean ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

C'était Castiel, son ange qui avait chu, prisonnier dans le corps de son réceptacle. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était habitué à cette barbe dépenaillée, il y avait même eu une époque où il se l'était laissé pousser à la ZZ-Top, avant que Dean ne lui apprenne à se servir d'un rasoir. Ces lèvres gercées, ces cernes fatiguées sous les yeux, ces rides qui s'animaient lorsque sa bouche s'élargissait en un sourire sans joie, il les connaissait par cœur. La rencontre avec son double du passé avait éveillé en lui d'anciens souvenirs qu'il croyait disparus, et l'image de Cas en trench-coat, debout, rigide, figé, était maintenant claire dans son esprit. Cas, en perdant sa nature angélique, avait maigri, mais il s'était aussi musclé, se servant désormais de son corps qu'il avait auparavant négligé. Dean avait ri les premiers jours lorsqu'il avait compris que le simple fait de marcher lui donnait des courbatures.

Cas leva une main et la tendit vers le visage du chasseur, avant de replier les doigts, le regard incertain. Dean remarqua qu'ils s'étaient tout deux rapprochés, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Un sourire, un peu triste mais sincère, passa sur le visage de l'ange et le Winchester connaissait cette expression, Cas allait l'instant suivant détourner le regard, alors juste, il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser étrange, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, juste une bouche contre une bouche.

Dean se recula, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement normal, et plaisanta en lui touchant la joue :

« Hey, je pensais qu'à force, tu savais comment on embrasse ! »

Cas cligna des yeux. Puis, avec la répartie que lui avait donnée l'humanité, il lança :

« Je te retourne la critique, je me serais attendu à mieux de ta part ! »

Il y eut un flottement entre les deux hommes, moitié sourire, puis Cas approcha de nouveau son visage, Dean suivit et enfin ils s'embrassèrent. Un long moment. Le chasseur ferma les yeux, porta une main à la joue de son compagnon, caressant avec son pouce la barbe rêche. C'était lent, et doux, lèvres contre lèvres, une caresse tendre, sans cesse renouvelée.

Ils finirent pas se séparer, hésitants. Dean s'éclaircit la gorge, et détourna le regard, tandis que Cas se laissait aller en arrière, tête contre le dossier. Après un instant, Cas reprit sur un ton badin :

« C'est à ce moment là qu'on s'envoie en l'air à l'arrière de la voiture, non ?

- Cas… gronda Dean, mais il ne put retenir un sourire.

- Anna a eu droit à l'Impala… continua Cas, une note d'espièglerie dans la voix.

- Ça, c'est mesquin Cas, s'insurgea Dean sur la même intonation. Un vrai ange du Seigneur ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de remarque !

- Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean. Arrête de me coller des étiquettes ainsi, marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus faire exploser les gens en les touchant que tu n'es plus un ange. Tu as toujours je ne sais combien de milliers d'années derrière toi, non ? »

Cas haussa les épaules. La conversation était étrangement redevenue sérieuse en quelques instants.

« Et plus que quelques heures à vivre, apparemment. »

Il n'y avait aucune rancœur ou tristesse dans cette phrase, juste une constatation. Dean ne répondit rien. Bien sûr, Cas savait que son plan était une mission suicide. Risa non plus ne devait pas l'ignorer. Cas finit par reprendre la parole :

« C'est amusant, remarqua-t-il avec malice, qu'à chaque fois que tu te tapes un ange, il faut que ce soit pour lui sa dernière nuit. »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de lever les yeux au plafond, tentant de chasser l'angoisse qui lui étreignit le ventre. Cas lui toucha de nouveau le genou, avant de se saisir de sa main et de la baiser. Un étrange fourmillement se propagea sur sa peau, remontant dans son bras, dans son cou. L'instant suivant, l'ange était sorti de l'Impala. La portière se referma avec un claquement sec, laissant Dean seul un court moment dans l'habitacle. Il se massa les yeux, fatigué, mais un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage : la situation était surréaliste. Et pourtant, c'était ce dont il avait besoin, il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Dean s'extirpa de la voiture en grognant. Il contourna le capot et accueillit entre ses mains Cas qui attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'Impala. Dean posa ses paumes sur ses hanches et, aussi simplement que ça l'était, l'embrassa. Cela n'avait pas à être plus compliqué. Il n'avait jamais eu à réfléchir pour le faire, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus que l'instant présent qui comptait, et au diable les interrogations : il n'avait plus le temps pour les introspections métaphysiques.

Alors, il laissa son corps prendre le contrôle, naturellement. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de l'ange, caressa le bas de son dos et décréta aussitôt qu'il aimait cette peau. Sa langue se pressait contre la sienne, et ses lèvres et ses dents et bordel que c'était bon, cette chaleur qui enflait dans sa poitrine, qui débordait et prenait possession de lui. Il sentait les doigts de Cas parcourir fiévreusement son dos, s'agripper à son t-shirt, attraper ses épaules, son torse se soulever par saccades, sa jambe s'appuyer contre la sienne.

Un temps passa, avant que son compagnon ne mette fin au baiser, haletant.

« Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean. J'ai besoin de respirer, » murmura-t-il alors que le chasseur approchait de nouveau ses lèvres de sa bouche.

Et le sourire essoufflé qu'il adressa au Winchester était sincère, car il était heureux. Heureux d'être là, contre l'Impala, contre son humain, contre ses lèvres et Dean le ressentait jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles.

Cas se décolla un peu de lui, ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture en entraînant Dean par le t-shirt. Ils trébuchèrent, se cognèrent, tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur la banquette, lèvres contre peau. Dean se redressa, se repositionna à califourchon sur son compagnon avant de se contorsionner afin de fermer la porte.

Dean aimait son Impala, et il aimait s'envoyer en l'air, mais s'envoyer en l'air _dans_ l'Impala posait plus de difficultés. Il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises, car parfois c'était la seule solution, mais il préférait s'en passer lorsqu'il le pouvait. Car la banquette était étroite et le plafond trop bas. Car ils ne pouvaient faire un mouvement sans se prendre un accoudoir ou une vitre, même avec les filles les plus sveltes. Cas n'avait rien d'une menue demoiselle et ses pieds heurtaient la portière faute de place, son genou droit menaçait de chuter au moindre mouvement et son étui où était glissé son flingue, collé contre sa cuisse, le gênait, mais là, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Dean se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleines lèvres. Et Cas était là, ses mains sur son corps, son souffle contre sa peau et son odeur sur sa langue. L'ange lui ôta le t-shirt, presque sans se cogner, et Dean fit de même avec sa chemise en quelques mouvements désordonnés. Il sentait, comme autant de brûlures étourdissantes, les doigts de son amant sur son torse, ses épaules, son vendre, son dos. Les lèvres de Cas avait glissé jusqu'à son cou, parsemant son épiderme de baisers mouillés, sa barbe le râpant en une friction érotique, ses cheveux lui chatouillant l'oreille et pendant quelques instants, il ne fut bon à rien d'autre que soutenir son propre corps à bout de bras pour ne pas écraser son compagnon. Le monde tournait autour de lui, chaque effleurement lui renvoyait des frissons enivrants dans tout le corps, le rendait haletant.

Cas ralentit ses mouvements en de longues caresses alanguies, comme pour lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Dean déglutit et rouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre croissante.

Sous lui, Cas le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, les pommettes rougies.

_Bordel_.

Dean prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa, puis descendit sur son torse qu'il baisa aussi, et oui, il n'y avait pas de sein et le corps de Jimmy Novak était plus épais que celui d'une femme, mais là, il ne l'aurait changé contre rien au monde. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la chair, encore et encore, avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir assez de bouche, et chaque gémissement de son amant, chacun de ses frémissements de peau renvoyait un frisson dans sa propre colonne vertébrale. Il goûtait ce corps avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne soupçonnait plus en lui.

Arrivé au niveau du pantalon, il le déboutonna sans hésitation avec un sentiment grisant. Il aurait voulu l'enlever entièrement, mais leur position, et la taille de la voiture, ne le permettait pas, aussi se contenta-t-il de le faire glisser à mi-cuisse. Il caressa ses jambes avec la même ferveur, comme si l'érection de Cas, là, à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, ne l'impressionnait nullement.

Putain, ce n'était pas le moment de flipper. Il posa avec douceur sa main sur le sexe dur et le caressa délicatement à travers le tissu du boxer.

Cas inspira à fond. Au bout de quelques instants, il relâcha son souffle et chuchota :

« Te sens pas obligé, Dean… »

Un sourire vint passer sur les lèvres du chasseur :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Puis après un bref silence :

« Tu vas aimer… »

Il ne savait s'il disait cela pour se rassurer lui ou l'ange, mais celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête avec un « Je sais. » murmuré.

Dean, avec un dernier baiser sur le ventre, lui ôta le caleçon, libérant le membre de son compagnon. Il l'effleura avec légèreté, essayant de chasser de son esprit toutes comparaisons avec sa propre queue. Il prit le sexe dans sa main – étrange sensation que de tenir celui d'un autre – et commença à le masturber, décalottant le prépuce avec délicatesse. Cela ne devait pas être difficile, il lui suffisait de faire ce que lui-même aimait.

Pas compliqué.

Il se pencha et lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur. Plus haut, il entendit distinctement Cas s'étrangler. Dean sentit sa nuque se hérisser, parce que bordel, ce bruit devait être le son le plus excitant qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Enfin, il mit la verge dans sa bouche et la fit glisser en de lents va-et-vient, sans se presser. Faire attention aux dents. Caresser les cuisses, les hanches, le ventre en même temps. Et cela n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable, mais les halètements et les gémissements que poussait Cas l'excitaient comme aucune autre femme ne l'avait fait avant et pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté ses mouvements. Il engloutit le membre, tout entier, et il dut retenir un haut-le-cœur, car il était allé trop profond mais tout en même temps, Cas suffoqua et il sentit le sang battre dans sa propre queue. Son amant passa une main dans ses cheveux, juste là, qui s'emmêlait à chaque mouvement, comme s'il tentait de contrôler son plaisir. Sans succès. Et peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal car au bout d'un – court ? long ? – moment, il commença à avoir mal à la mâchoire mais il continuait, de plus en plus vite, parce que, _putain_, c'était ça qui était bon.

« D- … »

Cas s'étrangla avant de reprendre plus intelligiblement :

« Dean… »

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante et outrageusement érotique. Dean frissonna de la tête au pied et fit pénétrer une fois de plus sa queue au plus profond de sa bouche.

« A- Arrête… »

Dean cessa aussitôt et releva la tête, une expression interrogative sur le visage, bien qu'il doutât que l'ange puisse discerner ses traits dans l'obscurité.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça très longtemps… » haleta Cas.

Dean sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire :

« C'est ça le but… » murmura-t-il, remontant pour ponctuer sa phrase d'un baiser.

Cas réaffirma sa prise sur ses cheveux pour que le chasseur reste au niveau de son visage.

« Non. » Cas avait repris un peu le contrôle de soi. « Pas comme ça… »

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais finit par hocher la tête. Cas passa ses mains dans son dos et il le tint ainsi quelques instants, serré contre lui. La chaleur que dégageait l'ange était agréable, son souffle dans son cou, doux. Ils se calmèrent tout les deux, leur respiration reprit un rythme plus régulier. Ils restèrent un temps dans la voiture, à se bécoter comme deux adolescents. C'était bon, et en même temps dérangeant, parce qu'il avait plus de trente piges, et maintenant, il voulait sortir de l'Impala. Il se sentait gauche, empêtré dans cet espace trop petit.

Sous lui, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Cas attrapa son pantalon et son caleçon et les remonta. Dean palpa le sol à la recherche de leurs vêtements avant de se détacher de l'ange et d'enfiler son t-shirt. Le contact du tissu contre sa peau, encore frémissante, était étrange. À reculons, maladroitement, il quitta la voiture. Castiel le suivit avec plus de lenteur.

Aussitôt dehors, Dean ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire, par précaution d'il ne savait quoi, mais les alentours étaient déserts. Il s'étira et inhala une grande bouffée d'air nocturne, inhabituellement pur et revigorant ce soir. Le ciel étoilé apparaissait par intermittences à travers le voile nuageux qui obscurcissait le maigre croissant de lune.

Le chasseur tourna son regard vers son compagnon, mais le soleil s'était couché à l'horizon depuis longtemps déjà. Il distinguait tout juste ses contours à la faible lumière du camp plus loin. D'un même pas, ils se mirent en route. Dean avait le sentiment confus qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter, ils savaient où ils allaient. Néanmoins, Cas murmura :

« On doit faire un détour avant. »

Dean hocha la tête et même si l'ange ne discernait probablement rien dans la noirceur de la nuit, il sut qu'il l'avait vu. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, un zéphyr glacial les traversant de temps à autre, contrastant avec la chaleur moite qui avait régné dans l'Impala. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au centre du camp où, malgré l'heure tardive, des hommes et des femmes s'activaient encore. Ces derniers leur accordèrent tout juste un signe de tête : il n'y avait rien d'anormal à croiser ainsi leur chef et l'ange déchu cheminant ensemble.

Pour eux, c'était un soir comme les autres.

Le chasseur chassa cette étrange pensée de son esprit et suivit les pas de Cas. Il devint évident que celui-ci le conduisait à son cabanon. Alors que celui-ci apparaissait dans son champ de vision, Dean aperçut une silhouette qu'il avait réussi à chasser de son esprit.

Son double du passé, adossé à un lampadaire, les regardait avancer avec un œil noir. La lumière jaunâtre qui lui tombait dessus lui donnait un teint macabre et le chasseur dut se retenir de ne pas sortir son arme pour abattre ce corps fantasmagorique, détaché de son époque. À la place, il lui jeta un regard de défi et, sans un mot, l'ignora. Dean fut intérieurement soulagé lorsque Cas ne fit d'autre geste à son clone qu'un salut de la main, avant de ne plus lui accorder aucune attention. Le Winchester sentait encore le poids de son regard dans son dos alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le cabanon de l'ange.

« J'arrive, » murmura Cas, serrant brièvement son bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait effectivement faire cela.

L'homme à l'allure de hippie gravit les marches tandis que Dean se postait au pied de l'escalier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. À quelques mètres de là, son clone n'avait pas bougé et, comme il l'avait deviné, il le fixait intensément. Dean le toisa, le visage impassible. Il n'espérait pas que l'autre homme détourne le regard, il ne le ferait pas lui même.

Il refusait de s'inquiéter sur ce qu'était venu faire Cas : prévenir ses fidèles qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir ? Se rouler un joint ? Gober quelques pilules ? Il repoussa ses idées en serrant des poings. De même, il détourna ses pensées de ce qui s'était déroulé cet après-midi entre son compagnon et la version 2009 de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment, pour une fois, il voulait profiter de l'instant présent sans obscurcir son esprit par de sombres réflexions.

Le bruit mat des chaussures contre le bois le tira de sa bataille visuelle avec son double. Cas, descendant les escaliers, les regardait avec un sourire attendri. Dean grogna en retour.

« C'est bon ? » marmonna-t-il en tournant le dos à son clone.

Cas hocha la tête en franchissant les dernières marches d'un pas léger. Arrivé à son niveau, il rit doucement et s'approcha de lui, bien trop près, encore une fois. Dean baissa le regard, vit la poche de son compagnon, précédemment vide, désormais déformée par un objet sphérique. Il le toucha du bout des doigts à travers l'épaisseur du jean, espérant avec une ferveur irrationnelle que ce n'était pas des comprimés d'amphétamine. Il glissa une main dans la poche et en tira l'objet. Ce n'était pas un flacon de drogue mais une petite bouteille en verre contenant un liquide vaguement pâteux.

« Du lubrifiant ? demanda Dean, incrédule.

- On peut en avoir besoin, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et la situation était tellement surréaliste que Dean éclata de rire avant de décider, au lieu d'être flippé par ce que cela impliquait, de l'embrasser. Juste là, un simple baiser, assuré et Dean savait foutrement que c'était la réaction la plus hors-rapport face à cette situation mais, de nouveau, il avait laissé son corps agir.

Puis, il rangea le flacon dans la poche de son compagnon et, toujours aussi proche, lui demanda dans un murmure :

« Tu as aussi prévu le préservatif ?

- Sérieusement, Dean ? demanda l'ange en haussant un sourcil avec un léger sourire.

- Mec, on n'a pas eu des vies de saints sur ce plan là… » grommela le chasseur.

Dean avait toujours été un homme à femmes et, peut-être, oui, quelques fois, oubliait-il de se protéger. Castiel, en le tirant de l'enfer, lui avait donné un nouveau corps, neuf, purifié, immaculé, mais six ans étaient passés depuis et il avait largement profité du bon temps, quand il le pouvait encore. Avant. Avant l'Apocalypse.

Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait refiler à l'ange déchu une cochonnerie qui le tuerait dans quelques mois, sans médecin pour le soigner. Et même si Cas avait vécu ces dernières années une vie de débauche, il craignait bien plus de le contaminer que de se faire infecter. Qui leurrait-il ? Il se savait être un homme en sursis, il aurait probablement disparu de la surface de la planète dès le lendemain.

« Tu as peur d'attraper une MST, s'exclama Castiel dubitatif, sachant que la probabilité que l'on survive demain atteint des proportions tellement infimes qu'elles en sont grotesques ? »

Le chasseur grogna : les paroles de l'ange faisaient désagréablement écho avec ses propres pensées. Mais Castiel semblait être persuadé de mourir le lendemain, lui aussi. Dean s'y refusait. Cas survivrait, il lui devait bien cela.

Survivre.

Et là, Dean comprit.

Castiel ne voulait pas vivre sans lui.

L'ange avait vécu en tant qu'humain à ses côtés, et il mourrait de même.

À ses côtés.

Parce que Castiel était un soldat et qu'il s'en irait l'arme au poing, et si c'était en se battant pour ce en quoi il croyait, c'était probablement bien plus que la plupart de ses frères d'arme.

Et Dean respectait cela.

Alors, il hocha simplement la tête, effleura son bras, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait compris, et se retourna.

Son double était toujours là, à les dévisager. Dean n'avait soudainement plus la force de le détester, de se détester. Il voulait juste Cas, avec d'autant plus de force qu'il se laissait désormais aller à ce désir.

« Allons-y, » murmura-t-il.

Dean jeta encore un dernier regard à son double, avant de tourner les talons, Cas le suivant en silence. Ils s'éloignèrent, côte à côte, proches, très proches, leurs épaules se frôlant, et ce n'était pas si différent de leur manière de marcher habituellement, et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, ça l'était.

[-]

Cas avait dit adieu à Jill, Hope, Chaster, Trish, Crisp et Amber. Bien sûr, pour eux, ce n'étaient qu'un simple au revoir. Seul Trish semblait s'être doutée de quelque chose alors qu'il lui avait confié de prendre soin d'eux. Pourtant, Castiel avait quitté le cabanon sans regret.

Il était à sa place là, franchissant le seuil de la cabane de Dean, en harmonie avec le monde qui l'entourait. Un sourire tendre passa furtivement sur son visage alors que Dean lui tournait le dos.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. L'éclairage jaunâtre du camp projetait une faible lueur à travers les vitres sales. Castiel, au centre de la pièce, observa Dean s'asseoir sur le matelas et défaire l'étui accroché à sa cuisse. Par réflexe, il en sortit le pistolet et s'apprêta à le ranger sous l'oreiller mais il interrompit son geste pour glisser l'arme sous le lit, toujours à portée de main. Tout en regardant le hippie qui avait déjà semé derrière lui ses espadrilles, il se déchaussa.

Sans une parole, Dean tendit la main vers lui. L'ange s'approcha docilement de l'homme assis. Celui-ci encercla sa taille de ses bras et laissa retomber son visage contre le ventre de Cas. Ce dernier sentait le souffle de l'homme à travers sa chemise. Avec lenteur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était doux et agréable, et ce simple geste lui procura une joie simple comme il n'en avait encore jamais connue dans sa vie humaine.

Enfin, Dean releva le visage vers lui, ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur étrange. Cas se courba pour réceptionner ses lèvres. Son humain avait définitivement ce goût, si particulier, qui l'emplissait, et peut-être était-ce la faute de son inexpérience dans le domaine culinaire, mais il était incapable de mettre un mot sur cette saveur. Son odeur toute entière l'enveloppait alors qu'il le basculait sur le lit, enivrante, possédante. Sous lui, Dean bougeait avec grâce, ses jambes s'enroulaient autour des siennes, ses hanches ondulaient, ses mains parcouraient son corps, le dévêtant sans cesser un instant de l'embrasser avidement. Cas sentait la passion de l'homme se déverser en lui, comme un feu brûlant qui le submergeait, le prenait tout entier. De ses mains, de ses dents, l'ange lui ôta tout vêtement, juste pour le sentir là, peau contre peau. Il voulait se fondre en lui, ne plus jamais devoir s'éloigner, et ses doigts s'agrippaient à lui, et son corps se pressait contre le sien. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts, et malgré l'obscurité, il voyait son amant comme en plein jour, resplendissant, interceptant ses pupilles vertes lorsqu'il entrouvrait ses paupières dans un regard flou. Et il s'imprégnait de cette vision, de ces cheveux ébouriffés, de ces joues mal rasées, de cette mâchoire saillante.

Et il La voyait. Son Âme.

Elle irradiait dans la pièce, de toutes les couleurs de l'existence, entièrement tournée vers Castiel, l'enveloppant de son essence. Il sentait Son énergie parcourir son épiderme, pénétrer dans les pores de sa peau, envahir son être, éclabousser sa conscience. Elle était là, en lui, qui croissait, tournoyait. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'un, une seule entité.

Il ressentait chacune de ses propres caresses comme si c'était lui qui les recevait. Il l'embrassait et il s'embrassait, et soudainement, il se fichait de savoir qui était ce _il_. Sa langue sur sa peau fiévreuse. Ses doigts accrochés à ses hanches. Ses mains sur ses fesses, fermes. Sa bouche dans son cou. Son sexe contre son ventre, pulsant. Ses ongles égratignant son dos. Ses paumes chaudes sur son torse. Ses lèvres sur son aine. Ils vibraient en harmonie, se mouvaient en accord, tel un être unique.

Parce qu'il était à la fois le Castiel qui se penchait pour ramasser le lubrifiant, et tout en même temps, le Dean Winchester qui roulait sur le ventre. Il était celui qui glissait un doigt agile entre ses fesses, et l'autre qui se laissait aller à ce contact. Il grognait, parce que ces quelques doigts en lui étaient déjà bien trop, et il gémissait car les bruits qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'homme contre lui le rendaient fébrile et impatient. Il était l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans le corps moite de son compagnon, les mains accrochées à ses hanches, et pourtant, il sentait la texture du drap tordu entre ses doigts, du pénis qui le pénétrait, dur, chaud et doux et _bordel_, il perdait pied. Comme une flamme brûlante qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur, qui se déployait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, il entrait en lui encore et encore, et il rejetait son bassin en arrière, ses fesses heurtant avec délices ses hanches, et il parcourait fiévreusement son sexe de sa main, et cette caresse enivrante le faisait chavirer, basculer dans une autre dimension.

Il explosa.

Une seconde infinie où le temps suspendit son envol.

Il était l'univers.

Il était les étoiles et le vide, le vent et les arbres, la mer et l'écume. Il était le bourgeon dans la terre fertile, il était ses racines qui s'enfonçaient dans l'humus. Il était l'eau qui jaillissait de la source, bouillonnante. Il était le vol d'hirondelles et leurs plumes gonflées par la brise. Il était la mère qui donnait la vie, l'enfant qui poussait son premier cri.

Il était les rats sous le cabanon, il était le bois des planches, le coton des draps. Il était Dean. Il était son dos recouvert de sueur, ses mains crispées sur le matelas, son visage extatique, son sexe tremblant. Il était sa peau frémissante, ses muscles bandés, ses poumons essoufflés, son cœur emballé. Il était ses cellules, ses molécules et chacun des atomes qui le constituaient.

Il était la vie.

Il était Dieu.

Et l'instant suivant, il était Castiel, ange du Seigneur, enfermé dans un corps humain, aux perceptions limitées à cinq sens réducteurs. Castiel, le souffle haletant, les yeux dans le vide, les mains tremblantes agrippées aux hanches de Dean. La chaleur de son compagnon l'enveloppait. Un spasme le parcourut et il le vit se propager à l'homme contre lui, reste éphémère de l'harmonie qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il resta encore ainsi un instant, avant de se retirer avec douceur.

[-]

Dean cligna des yeux.

Contre lui, à quelques centimètres, reposait Cas. Il sentait sa chaleur toute proche de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Son souffre erratique s'était apaisé et Dean n'entendait plus que sa respiration calme. Il n'osait pas le regarder, fixant le plafond aux poutres apparentes comme si c'était le spectacle le plus fascinant au monde, et il s'imaginait que l'ange faisait de même.

Cela avait été… Fulgurant.

Dean n'avait jamais été un homme à réellement prendre son temps. En soi, il avait toujours été attentionné avec ses conquêtes, c'était la moindre des choses, mais il finissait toujours par passer un certain stade où la patience n'était plus de mise, quitte à remettre le couvert un peu plus tard.

Un soir, des années auparavant, il parlait de filles et de cul avec son frère, dans l'une de ces discussions qu'ils avaient parfois après quelques bières et une demi-bouteille de whisky. Dean n'avait pourtant pas voulu s'aventurer sur ce terrain douloureux, Sam se remettait à peine de la mort de Jessica, mais la conversation avait doucement glissé entre eux sans qu'il ne la maîtrise.

« Sérieux mec, avait bredouillé son Sammy entre deux gorgées, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Pas juste les préliminaires, tout. Apprendre à la connaître, savoir chacune de ses zones sensibles, la faire frissonner d'un effleurement et la mener au bord de l'orgasme juste avec tes mains. » Il s'était penché pour insisté sur la fin de sa phrase. Puis il avait reprit en dodelinant de la tête. « Et inversement. »

Dean avait haussé les épaules, pris une gorgée d'alcool, lancé une connerie et changé de conversation.

C'était la vérité, il n'avait jamais appris à connaître quiconque de cette manière. Sa plus longue relation remontait à son adolescence, elle n'avait guère dépassé les trois semaines. Difficile de découvrir le corps de l'autre en une seule nuit. Pourtant, cela aurait pu être intéressant de l'expérimenter avec Cas, songea-t-il dans une pensée alanguie, quand bien même l'ironie voudrait que ce n'était pas le vrai corps de l'ange.

Dean remonta son bras, et effleura du bout des doigts l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier frissonna, les poils de son bras se hérissant sous sa paume. Dean ne tint plus et tourna son visage vers l'ange. Celui-ci le regardait, ses yeux bleus ancrés fermement dans les siens. Dean bougea de nouveau sa main en une lente caresse, rien d'érotique, juste de la peau contre de la peau, et Cas frémit encore une fois, de la tête au pied. Dean ramena sa seconde main sur le corps de l'ange étendu, la passant sur son flanc, de ses côtes à son torse.

Ils étaient de nouveau très proches, Dean s'était penché sur lui, son genou reposant contre sa cuisse, son visage suspendu au dessus de sa tête, incapable de détacher son regard. Cas était immobile, presque tremblant sous les doigts de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, juste un étrange baiser, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Attention, Dean, murmura Cas, ne m'emmène dans cette voix là. Tu sais ce qui arrive après… »

Mais Dean n'écoutait pas, trop fasciné par la réactivité du corps de son amant. Chaque caresse le rendait haletant et frissonnant. Cas poussa un long gémissement bas, étira ses membres au dessus de sa tête et, dans un geste parfaitement naturellement, vint se coller contre lui. La tête de l'ange reposait sur son bras, désormais immobilisé, et son souffle venait effleurer son épaule. Il poursuivit ses caresses, se délectant des bruits incontrôlés qui s'échappaient près de son oreille. Cas, lui aussi, laissait une main paresseuse parcourir son corps, et progressivement, il se sentit lâcher prise, se détendre complètement, partir dans un état de béatitude bien différent de celui qu'il avait expérimenté quelques instants plus tôt. Son corps se relâcha et son esprit cessa de tournoyer en vain.

Il était là, avec Castiel, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il s'endormit ainsi, sentant la respiration régulière de l'ange contre lui, ses mains le bercer dans une litanie incessante de caresses.

[-]

Les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient la vitre sale, faisant tomber une lumière rasante dans la pièce. Dean s'extirpa du lit avec un grognement, déplaçant avec douceur le corps collé contre le sien. Il se sentait bizarre, comme flottant, fatigué et reposé, satisfait et frustré. Il se frotta le visage, étira ses muscles et s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'encre de la nuit disparaissait du ciel, encore encombré de quelques épais nuages grisâtres. Il avait dû pleuvoir dans la nuit - le sol était humide par endroit - et Dean ne serait pas étonné de voir un peu de brume apparaître en fin d'après-midi. Une journée qui en valait une autre pour sauver le monde. Ou mourir.

Il se retourna et carra les épaules avant de chercher des yeux de quoi s'habiller. Il renifla ses vêtements, choisit ceux qui puaient le moins avant de les enfiler. Il doutait que qui que ce soit lui en veuille de tuer le diable avec des vêtements sales. S'il réussissait, les colporteurs d'histoires auraient largement la possibilité d'embellir les faits. Et dans le cas contraire…

Il alluma le brasero qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce, dans un réflexe inutile de se faire chauffer de l'eau pour se raser, avant d'interrompre son geste.

Castiel l'observait depuis le lit.

L'ange s'était redressé sur un coude et le regardait pensivement. Dean déglutit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

« Allez, on se lève ! Y a des choses à faire. »

Cas hocha tranquillement la tête et repoussa les draps qui le recouvraient jusqu'aux hanches. Dean détourna les yeux de ce corps maigre, feintant de s'intéresser à la température de l'eau. Il attendit, et lorsque l'eau fut tiède, il se saisit de la cuvette et se redressa.

Cas se tenait derrière lui, droit comme un I, silencieux, nu. Dans la rigidité de ses épaules, Dean se serait cru un instant face à l'ancien Cas, l'ange aux pouvoirs divins en trench-coat. Mais ce n'était pas lui, se rectifia Dean, alors qu'une douce expression d'interrogation passait sur le visage mangé par sa barbe de hippie, et le chasseur se félicita d'avoir les mains prises car il aurait probablement fait un truc de gonzesse comme le prendre dans ses bras ou une autre connerie du genre. À la place, il gronda :

« Bordel, fous au moins un froc. La moitié du camp débarque ici frapper à la porte au moindre souci ! »

Sans vérifier si l'ange s'exécutait, il alla poser l'eau chaude sur la table. Du tiroir, il sortit son rasoir, une simple lame qu'il avait réussi à récupérer, et un miroir, ancien rétroviseur de voiture. Lorsqu'il se retourna cette fois, Cas avait enfilé un pantalon, mais n'était guère allé plus loin. Dean ne put s'empêcher de fixer ce torse nu, et cette fois-ci, il vit plus loin que sa maigreur maladive et ses côtes qui ressortaient. Pendant un instant vertigineux, il ressentit ce qu'il avait vécu hier soir, il vit l'être qu'il avait appris à connaître, splendide, lumineux, immense, et non plus l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il s'était appropriée.

Un battement de paupière. Le moment passa.

« Viens là, » murmura Dean d'une voix bourrue.

Castiel s'approcha, docile, et pénétra dans son espace personnel sans gêne. Après la soirée d'hier, il était trop tard pour jouer le scandalisé, songea Dean. Alors, il passa une main dans sa barbe rugueuse. Il se rappelait encore avec netteté la sensation râpeuse de la pilosité contre sa peau, ses lèvres. Dean approcha son visage, fit glisser sa joue contre celle de Cas dans un court contact. Il huma son odeur un bref instant, avant de mettre fin à ce moment de tendresse maladroite en le faisant asseoir devant la table.

« Tu vas m'enlever ça, ordonna Dean en désignant sa barbe avec un mouvement de rasoir.

- Vraiment ? »

La voix de Cas était vaguement amusée. Il prit néanmoins l'instrument avant de continuer.

« Tu vas aussi ressortir le trench-coat ? »

Pour toute réponse, Dean grogna et repartit vaquer à ses occupations. En soit, il n'avait rien à faire à part s'occuper les mains en faisant semblant de remettre de l'ordre et en jetant des coups d'œil en coin à Cas.

Il n'irait certainement pas chercher le trench-coat. Il l'avait rangé des mois – des années ? – plus tôt dans le coffre de l'Impala, bien avant que son bébé ne tombe en morceau. Un soir, une éternité auparavant, lui semblait-il, Cas avait échoué dans sa chambre. C'était avant qu'il ne commence à se droguer – avait-il encore à l'époque l'espoir d'un jour retrouver ses pouvoirs ? Ils avaient beaucoup bu, Cas s'était endormi sur le fauteuil, le trench-coat plié sur l'accoudoir. Le lendemain, Cas reparti, Dean l'avait retrouvé ainsi. Il n'y avait pas touché sur le moment, ni les jours suivants. Mais lorsqu'il avait été l'heure de quitter le lieu, une vaste maison qu'il occupait avec une dizaine de survivants, il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner là le manteau ou à le prendre avec lui. Il l'avait alors plié et rangé dans le coffre, attendant le moment où le Cas le réclamerait.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Ce n'était qu'un vêtement, un morceau de tissu sans valeur, et il était ridicule d'y accorder la moindre importance. Pourtant, quelques fois, il lui était arrivé d'ouvrir son coffre, de s'asseoir sur le capot et de contempler l'étoffe beige entre ses doigts. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait jamais surpris ainsi. C'était ridicule. Ce n'était qu'une relique, le symbole d'une époque révolue, non pas plus paisible ou plus joyeuse, mais certainement moins sombre.

Soudain, il cessa de ressasser ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas l'heure, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Si demain il y avait.

« Arrête, » dit Cas d'une voix dure.

Dean lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais l'autre homme continuait de se raser sans lui accorder un regard. Dean frissonna tant cette interjection faisait écho à ses pensées. Était-ce les réminiscences des perceptions surnaturelles de l'ancien ange qui lui permettaient de lire ainsi en lui, ou son compagnon le connaissait-il que trop bien ? Si les deux hypothèses l'auraient inquiété et effrayé à une époque, il en puisa à l'instant un certain réconfort.

On frappa à la porte et Dean alla ouvrir à pas lents. Risa se tenait sur le seuil, fermement campée sur ses deux jambes, habillée de pied en cap. En la voyant, le chasseur craignit qu'elle ne soit porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, un retard dans le réapprovisionnement, une attaque de Croats. Mais, elle qui entrait toujours immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, elle murmura d'une voix douce :

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés – pour une fois – et si ce mouvement pouvait passer pour un geste de coquetterie sur une autre, Dean savait que ce n'était que le reflet de sa gêne.

« Salut, » lui répondit-il, et il attendit qu'elle parle.

Il y eut un court silence embarrassant avant qu'elle ne se lance :

« Il faut qu'on parle. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Dean secoua lentement la tête. Il ignorait de quoi elle voulait discuter, de l'expédition pour tuer Lucifer, de sa prétendue coucherie avec Jane ou de leur propre relation, mais quel que soit le sujet, il y avait toutes les chances pour que cela finisse en cris. Risa avait un tempérament enflammé.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, on part d'ici –

- Oh arrête ! » le coupa Risa en levant les yeux au ciel, et elle retrouva soudainement son caractère impétueux. « On sait tous les deux nos chances de survivre aujourd'hui ! Alors je viens ici pour notre dernière chance de nous "rabibocher" (elle illustra les guillemets de ses mains) alors tu te tais et tu me laisses – »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était engouffrée dans la faille entre l'encadrement de la porte et Dean et avait pénétré dans la pièce d'un pas énergique. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa tirade en apercevant Cas. Celui-ci s'était levé et s'était retourné vers la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, Risa, » déclara-t-il d'une voix tranquille, tout en essuyant la mousse qui lui restait sur le visage à l'aide d'un tissu gris, probablement un vieux t-shirt du chasseur trouvé là.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea à pas de félin vers le lit défait, où il en tira, intriquée dans les couvertures, sa chemise de hippie. Il l'enfila à gestes lents, presque paresseux, avant de refaire vaguement le lit, sous les yeux écarquillés de Risa. Dean partageait son étonnement, il n'avait jamais vu aucune de ses conquêtes marquer son territoire de manière aussi explicite.

À une époque où Cas n'avait pas encore besoin de sommeil, pour s'occuper durant les courtes heures de repos que Dean réussissait à avoir, l'ange passait ses nuits à zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre. À cette heure de la nuit, les programmes oscillaient dangereusement entre les films pornos et les documentaires animaliers. Des années après, Cas en portait encore les traces, de l'un comme de l'autre, songea Dean avec amusement en repensant à la nuit passée.

Risa se tourna vers lui, les désignant du doigt tout deux en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres. Dean haussa un sourcil mais avant que la jeune femme puisse s'exprimer clairement, Cas reprit d'un ton léger :

« Tu restes avec nous manger ? »

Risa le dévisagea encore une fois puis, avec un sourire doux qui surprit Dean, secoua lentement la tête :

« Non. Je… » Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle reprit d'une voix plus ferme : « J'ai des trucs à superviser avant le départ ! »

En passant devant lui, elle se rapprocha, comme si elle voulait l'embrasser, mais elle sembla se résigner et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

L'heure suivante passa précipitamment et Dean eut peu de temps pour être avec Cas. Chuck passa afin de lui faire part de son inquiétude : ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle du camion de ravitaillement, parti plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Elton, le médecin du camp, vint le trouver peu de temps après. Deux cas de choléra avaient été identifiés durant la nuit, et il craignait le début d'une épidémie. Dean, entre deux bouchées de pain, acquiesça aux mesures qu'il lui proposait et lui donna son accord pour la quarantaine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prêter plus attention au problème du docteur, mais il s'en sentait étrangement détaché. Entre temps, Cas s'absenta, et lorsqu'il le retrouva, ce fut devant les camions, prêt à partir.

Dean passa rapidement en revue ses troupes. Risa avait rassemblé les meilleurs : Rhys, Olaf, Katherine, Ed. Et Cas. Bien peu pour tuer Lucifer, pour mettre fin à l'Apocalypse. Mais il leur suffisait d'une balle.

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, ses compagnons montèrent vivement dans les camions. Cas s'était installé derrière le volant de l'engin qui transportait le matériel et Dean vit, assis à ses côtés, son clone du passé. Il l'avait, encore une fois, momentanément oublié, et il dut retenir son envie de le faire descendre pour le laisser au camp.

Il secoua la tête pour lui même : son alter-ego devait venir, voir son futur. Il grimpa dans le second véhicule, où le reste de la troupe avait déjà pris place à l'arrière, sous la bâche en plastique kaki. Il mit le contact alors que Risa grimpait à côté de lui.

« Tout est ok, » dit-elle d'une voix distante.

Dean hocha la tête et démarra. Il sortit du camp à allure modérée malgré l'absence de réfugiés dans les allées. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour acclamer leur départ ou une connerie du genre. Il n'avait mis au courant du vrai but de leur mission que ceux qui l'accompagnaient, et Chuck. Ce dernier savait que faire s'ils ne revenaient pas.

Une fois sur la route, il accéléra. Il n'était pas question de se faire prendre dans une embuscade, qu'elle soit l'œuvre de démons, de Croats ou, comme cela arrivait de temps à autre, de victimes de l'Apocalypse qui survivaient grâce au banditisme. Un silence tendu emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture, Dean feignant se concentrer sur la conduite. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans les rétroviseurs pour s'assurer de la présence du camion de Cas quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir les deux hommes derrière le pare-brise et, de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il espérait apercevoir. Pourtant, il ne parvenait à se dépêtrer du sentiment de malaise qui le prenait lorsqu'il pensait à l'ange et son double dans le véhicule.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Cela aurait été stupide. Il reconnaissait ressentir une certaine colère, face à cette version plus jeune de lui même, à ce que Cas voyait lorsqu'il le regardait et qui avait désormais disparu en lui. C'était ridicule. Il grogna et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Ils passèrent devant un panneau qui, à une époque guère lointaine, avait indiqué l'entrée de la ville, mais qui désormais pendait sur ses poteaux, recouvert par les ronces. Ils approchaient de leur destination, les premiers bâtiments s'élevaient sur le bord de la route et, au loin, les immeubles masquaient l'horizon. Dean donna deux coups dans la cloison derrière lui pour prévenir ses hommes de se tenir prêts. À côté de lui, Risa vérifia le chargeur de sa mitraillette. Le chasseur craignait à tout moment de voir un groupe de Croats sortir d'une rue adjacente, mais tout était désert.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

Il se gara dans une ruelle à l'écart de l'avenue principale. Ils finiraient le trajet à pied, Dean ne voulait pas avertir leur arrivée par le bruit des moteurs. Aussitôt le contact coupé, tous sortirent des camions, l'œil vif, l'esprit alerte. Sans un mot, ils prirent position afin de balayer tout leur environnement. Chacun connaissait son rôle. Dean prit la tête, s'orientant dans ce dédale de débris, de carcasses de voiture, de bâtiments effondrés. Il ne voyait nulle part la trace d'infectés et son mauvais pressentiment s'accroissait. La pluie avait lavé le béton terne et, si elle avait cessé, les épais nuages encombraient toujours le ciel, faisant glisser une lumière grisâtre sur le décor apocalyptique. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Dean reconnut enfin l'immeuble et, d'un geste, ordonna à ses troupes de se pencher. Ils avancèrent courbés jusqu'à l'abri précaire formé par quelques cadavres de voitures retournées. Il sortit ses jumelles et balaya la façade du bâtiment à travers le grillage. C'était là, il le savait.

« Ici, la fenêtre au second étage, » dit-il en tendant les jumelles à Cas, accroupi à côté de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder, il sentait sa présence à côté de lui, la chaleur de son genou contre le sien.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda Risa, la voix chargée de doutes.

- Ils ne nous verront pas venir. » L'expression incrédule de Risa s'accentua. « Crois moi ! insista Dean avec brusquerie. Maintenant, vérifiez vos armes, on y va dans cinq minutes. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans poser plus de questions, comme toujours. C'était sans compter sur son alter-ego du passé :

« Hé ! Erm… Moi ! dit-il. Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Dean grogna mais acquiesça. Ils s'éloignèrent des autres de quelques mètres, à l'abri des oreilles.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? exigea son double sans préambule.

- Quoi ?

- Je te connais, asséna-t-il. Tu mens à ces gens, et à moi.

- Vraiment ? répliqua le chasseur avec un ricanement, tentant de paraître détaché face à l'accusation.

- Ouais. Écoute, je sais quand tu mens. Je me suis vu dans un miroir. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » nia Dean.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'avait pas prévu que son sosie pourrait être un frein à la mission.

« Oh, vraiment ? continua l'homme du passé. Et bien, je ne semble pas être le seul à me poser cette question, alors je vais peut-être juste partager mes doutes avec eux… »

Dean l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait fait plus de quelques pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout foutre en l'air.

« Ok, attends, s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? cracha son clone, contenant difficilement sa colère.

- Regarde autour de toi, mec. Cet endroit devrait grouiller de Croats. Où sont-ils ? »

Son clone parut commencer à comprendre.

« Ils ont nettoyé le chemin pour nous… Ça veut dire que-

- C'est un piège, confirma Dean, ouais.

- Alors on ne peut pas passer par devant ! s'offusqua son double.

- Nous, non. Eux, oui. » Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. « Ils vont faire diversion, explicita le chasseur. Toi et moi, on passe par derrière.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas envoyer tes amis dans la gueule du loup ? » L'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de son alter-ego était presque douloureuse. « Cas aussi ? » Sa voix trembla sur ces derniers mots. « Tu veux utiliser leur mort comme une diversion ? Oh mec, quelque chose s'est brisé en toi… Tu prends des décisions que je ne prendrais jamais. Je ne sacrifierais pas mes amis…

- Tu as raison, tu ne le ferais pas, » dit-il d'une voix ferme, essayant de passer outre le poids de la culpabilité qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Parce que personne d'autre ne prendrait sa place. « Et c'est l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle on est dans ce merdier en ce moment.

- Ces personnes comptent sur toi, asséna le Dean du passé comme un couteau qui lui enfonçait dans le ventre. Ils te font confiance.

- Ils croient en moi pour tuer le diable et sauver le monde, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire !

- Non. » La voix de son double était catégorique. « Pas comme ça. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. »

Son poing s'écrasa sur le nez de son sosie. Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'homme à terre, le visage dans les feuilles mortes, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il en avait envie.

« Bordel, ça fait du bien, » marmonna-t-il.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les paroles de son soi plus jeune, ils avaient suffisamment perdu de temps. Il laissa le corps de son double là où il était. Il ne craignait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce connard de Zachariah veillait sur lui.

Il rejoignit les membres de son escouade disparate. Tous levèrent le visage vers lui mais ils détournèrent aussitôt les yeux. Seul Cas soutint son regard, imperturbable. Dean prit quelques instants pour examiner son équipe. Rhys avait l'œil alerte mais sa barbe ne masquait pas complètement ses traits tirés, probablement par une nuit blanche. Un nouvel ornement était apparu sur le revers de sa veste, un mot en arabe brodé de fils jaunes, et Dean pouvait presque voir les mains de sa compagne piquer le tissu de son aiguille, inscrivant cette protection symbolique. Katherine avait ôté de son cou son collier en argent et de ses oreilles ses clous en or. Dean ne l'avait jamais vue sans, il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa mère, infectée par le virus Croat peu de temps après le début de l'Apocalypse. Le chasseur était prêt à parier que les bijoux se trouvaient désormais entre les mains de sa petite sœur, dernière famille qui lui restait.

Ils savaient.

Ils savaient tous leur rôle dans cette mission suicide, chair à canon afin d'appâter le diable. Aucun n'avait l'espoir de s'en tirer indemne. Ils avaient déjà tant perdu, donner leur vie pour mettre fin à l'Apocalypse leur semblait désormais un bien maigre sacrifice.

Dean serra des poings. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait aller au bout.

« Intrépide leader ? » murmura Cas pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

L'appelé hocha la tête et lui pressa brièvement l'épaule. Il était avec eux, il y arriverait.

« Vous allez passer par devant pour faire diversion. Moi, je passerais par derrière avec le Colt. Soyez prudent, ne vous exposez pas trop. Le but est de les tenir occupés, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de tous les tuer. »

Ils acquiescèrent en bons soldats. Ses soldats. Dean sentit de nouveau tous ses muscles se bander de frustration. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois le bon fonctionnement de leurs armes avant de se déployer avec un dernier hochement de tête à leur chef.

« On se retrouve de l'autre côté, » lança Cas le saluant, ses deux doigts sur sa tempe.

Et avant que Dean puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il était parti à la suite des autres. De l'autre côté ? Cela voulait dire quoi, merde ! De l'autre côté du bâtiment ? Dans l'au-delà ? Sur l'instant, il détesta Cas. Puis, il chassa cette émotion de son cœur, aussitôt remplacée par une dizaine d'autres. Un douloureux étau lui compressa les entrailles et, plutôt que d'essayer de le faire partir, il l'ignora. Il chargea le Colt et se redressa. Avec lenteur, il contourna le bâtiment, aux aguets. Une légère bruine commença à tomber, enveloppant les environs. Partout, la végétation avait repris ses droits, poussant dans les interstices du béton, grimpant le long des murs, recouvrant le sol. Déjà, les premiers coups de feu résonnaient dans le bâtiment. De vives lumières illuminèrent plusieurs fenêtres du premier étage. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bel et bien un piège. L'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines. Il devait se dépêcher, trouver le Diable. Il courut le long des allées glissantes recouvertes de feuilles mortes.

Un grillage, un jardin abandonné, des mauvaises herbes, des fougères entortillées autour de pots moulés.

Et il était là. Lucifer se tenait ainsi immobile, dans un complet blanc immaculé que la pluie ne semblait pas atteindre. Sam. Même de dos, il pouvait reconnaître ces cheveux, ces épaules, cette stature entre mille. Il reprit par la bride le cours dangereux de ses pensées. Ce n'était plus son Sammy depuis longtemps. Non.

Il leva le Colt, arma le chien et visa.

Il allait tuer le Diable.

[-]

Cas regardait la route défiler devant lui, monotone. Le camion, quelques mètres plus loin, leur ouvrait la voie à une allure soutenue. Les effets du manque commençaient à se faire sentir et ces manifestations, si humaines, le mirent quelques secondes dans une rage froide. Puis, il calma les palpitations qui couraient dans ses membres et inspira à fond.

Il devait gérer son corps, il était le seul à blâmer pour ses écarts. Il connaissait les effets secondaires des stupéfiants qu'il avait pris, bien mieux que quiconque. Ironiquement, se droguer avait été l'un de ses premiers choix en tant qu'homme : il n'avait alors pensé qu'à se soulager, à évacuer cette douleur, ces sentiments obsédants. Il avait ainsi goûté à l'essence même de l'humanité en se raccrochant à cet instant présent en déliquescence.

Quelques heures.

Il pouvait tenir. Cas se focalisa sur la route. Il devinait l'humeur de Dean juste en observant le camion devant lui. Sa conduite était nerveuse, saccadée. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer l'homme derrière le volant, les poings serrés, le regard dur, tous ses nerfs tendus. Il pouvait presque mettre chacune de ses accélérations sur le compte d'un brusque élan de colère.

Il cessa de se préoccuper de son humain pour se concentrer sur le Dean à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, mais du coin de l'œil, Cas le voyait s'agiter depuis quelques minutes. Le chasseur avait quelque chose sur le cœur et cherchait la meilleure manière de le formuler.

« Alors, nous deux, c'est l'épanouissement sexuel, hein ? finit-il par lâcher d'une voix aigre qu'il ne contrôlait probablement pas.

- Plus que ça, Dean… lui répondit Cas avec douceur.

- Quoi, on file le grand amour ? »

Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Ça ne dépend que de toi… » Cas marqua une pause avant d'ajouter. « Hé bien, je suppose que ça dépend de moi aussi. C'est ça le libre arbitre ! »

Il s'esclaffa même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Un silence parcourut l'habitacle, puis Dean reprit :

« Donc, c'est ici que tu voudrais être ? Si c'était à refaire, c'est ici que tu terminerais ?

- Ne jouons pas au jeu des "si", Dean. Je ne suis plus un ange et, comme tout un chacun, je suis prisonnier de ma ligne temporelle.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que me propose Zach en m'envoyant ici, s'exclama Dean avec un ricanement. Voir l'Apocalypse pour changer le passé !

- Sauf si tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion destinée à te faire dire oui… » suggéra Cas en haussant les épaules.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'apprécierait guère de n'être qu'une création de Zachariah. Il se sentait pourtant bien vivant, le martèlement de son cœur contre sa poitrine, le sang qui pompait dans ses veines, la texture du plastique du volant sous sa paume. Et s'il se posait cette question, n'était-ce pas qu'il était bel et bien réel ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions métaphysiques, il vit en retard le regard chargé de suspicion que lui jeta Dean, les sourcils froncés.

« Si tu n'étais qu'une illusion, tu ne m'en ferais pas la remarque… avança-t-il avec lenteur. Sauf si Zach pense que je me ferais justement cette réflexion et que donc ça pourrait me convaincre que tout ceci est réel… »

Castiel éclata de rire :

« Oui, c'est bel et bien le genre de stratégie tordue qu'il pourrait mettre en place… » confirma l'ange une fois son fou rire contrôlé.

Dean grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Plusieurs kilomètres passèrent avant que Cas ne poursuive la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée :

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir chu. Mais je regrette pour Sam, pour la Terre, pour l'Apocalypse. »

Il avait pris un ton mesuré : il sentit aussitôt toute l'attention de Dean tournée vers lui. Cas choisit avec soin ses prochains mots : il s'apprêtait à formuler pour la première fois à haute voix des pensées honteuses que sa conscience d'ange lui interdisait.

« Mais pas à cause des milliards d'innocent qui sont morts, et ceux qui mourront. Ni même de la destruction pure et simple de la terre, des végétaux, des animaux, des Créations de mon Père. Non. Je regrette car tout cela nous affecte et nous tue. Toi, moi. » Un rire amer, incontrôlé, s'échappa de sa bouche. « Regarde où j'en suis réduit, moi, l'Être Céleste. Je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. L'empathie universelle ? Une connerie de mot. Je souffre pour les hommes et les femmes qui partagent notre vie au camp, mais tous les autres, là, dehors ? Je ne leur accorde même pas une pensée. »

Son ton était devenu véhément sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir reprendre :

« Je suis humain, cruellement humain. Pas seulement biologiquement, mais avec tout ce que cela implique. »

Il avait la bouche sèche d'avoir tant parlé, et l'esprit vide de s'être tant dévoilé.

« Et le pire, c'est que je ne parviens pas à le regretter… » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible par dessus le ronronnement du moteur.

Il enrageait tous les jours d'être impuissant et inutile, pourtant il ne parvenait à déplorer sa nouvelle façon de penser. C'était le prix de la liberté, aussi cruelle fût-elle. Il se vautrait dans ces sentiments humains avec une ardeur qui l'effrayait lui-même. Colère, jalousie, égoïsme, envie. Seules les drogues lui permettaient de se tenir à l'écart de ces pulsions. Et Dean. Dean avait toujours fait ressortir le meilleur en lui. Ses frères et sœurs seraient probablement d'un avis contraire, mais où étaient les anges désormais ?

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture et, cette fois-ci, aucun des deux hommes ne le brisa.

Il lui sembla vivre dans un état second leur arrivée. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence de Lucifer dans l'air chargé de souffre. Mais aucun démon ni aucun Croat n'était là pour les accueillir. Le piège était si grotesque qu'il en était presque déçu. Pourtant, ils ne rebroussèrent pas chemin. Avec des gestes cent fois répétés, il vérifia le bon fonctionnement de ses armes. Il se sentait calme, étrangement détaché, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à obéir à un ordre de ses supérieurs angéliques. Mais tout était différent. Il avait choisi d'être là. Et s'il n'avait pas cru un instant au succès de leur mission suicide, il eut soudainement une certitude : ils allaient réussir. Ils avaient le désavantage du nombre, de la force, de la position, mais leur but était juste. Aujourd'hui, ils arrêtaient l'Apocalypse.

Alors, il se leva, salua son intrépide leader et s'en fut vers son destin, l'arme au poing, le cœur assuré. Devant lui, Rhys, Katherine et Ed se mouvaient tels des ombres. Olaf et Risa se déployaient sur sa droite, silencieusement. Ed poussa le lourd battant de la double porte qui s'ouvrit avec un claquement. Le son se répercuta contre le haut plafond, tel le couperet s'abattant sur le socle. Mais il n'y avait personne, aucune créature maléfique dans l'immense hall au dallage recouvert de vestiges de meubles.

Sur un signe de Risa, ils se dirigèrent en concert vers l'un des escaliers latéraux. À peine eut-il gravi trois marches que Cas sentit une force démoniaque le repousser en arrière. Il fut projeté en l'air et s'écrasa sur le sol poussiéreux. Le choc dans son dos lui coupa le souffle. Lorsqu'il parvint à se relever, il vit l'accès à l'escalier désormais barré par l'épaisse porte. À ses côtés se redressaient avec raideur Ed et Olaf. Ce dernier tenta de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule, mais elle tint bon.

« Ils essaient de nous séparer, » enragea-t-il.

De l'autre côté, des coups de feu brisèrent le silence mortuaire.

« Trouvons un autre moyen de monter, » suggéra Ed, les dents serrées.

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent, optant pour l'escalier opposé. Aucun piège ne les repoussa lorsqu'ils le gravirent, tous leurs sens en alerte. Ils longèrent un couloir étroit, plongé dans l'obscurité. Sous leurs pieds, des débris de béton roulaient, traîtres. Quelques mètres plus loin, la lumière du jour s'échappait d'une ouverture à même le mur. Ils passèrent à travers les gravats et débouchèrent sur une vaste salle, ou tout au moins en donnait-elle l'impression. La plupart de ses murs avaient été abattus, formant une seule et unique pièce encombrée d'un dédale de talus et de décombres.

Cas avança avec prudence. Il sentait une présence, cachée, quelque part. Soudainement, un hurlement de douleur enfla dans l'air. Ed. D'un même mouvement, Cas le chercha des yeux et se mit à couvert derrière un tas de béton effondré.

« Ed ? » cria-t-il, lançant un coup d'œil par dessus son abri.

Il vit un mètre plus loin Olaf, lui aussi courbé derrière un mur en ruine. Au centre de la pièce, Ed se tenait le bras, tordu dans un angle inhumain. Seul la lanière passée autour de son épaule évitait à son arme de tomber au sol.

« N'approchez pas ! leur ordonna le soldat, la voix saccadée. Ne leur donnez pas cette occasion !

- Mais si, venez mes petits, » susurra une voix douce qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

Cas chercha frénétiquement l'origine de ces paroles, mais il fut incapable d'en déterminer la source. Ed tentait de les rejoindre, mais un craquement clair se fit entendre, et sa jambe droite se déroba sous lui. Il s'effondra avec un gémissement de douleur, tentant d'amortir sa chute grâce à son bras encore intact. Sa mitraillette glissa sur le sol à ses côtés alors que la voix reprenait avec un petit rire :

« Vous ne venez pas l'aider ? Vous allez me laisser lui briser tous ses os un par un sans rien faire ? »

Sur ces mots, un nouveau claquement résonna, suivi d'un bref cri de douleur. Ed, les deux jambes cassées, essayait de se traîner jusqu'à eux par la force de son unique bras. Il échangea un regard avec Olaf qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

« J'y vais, formula-t-il silencieusement. Assure moi. »

Du coin de l'œil, Cas vit le fusil mitrailleur d'Ed glisser sur le sol et s'élever dans les airs, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir son compagnon. D'un geste assuré, il sortit sa craie de sa poche et inscrivit sur le béton des sigles en énochien, alors que les balles sifflaient autour de lui. La zone protégée des pouvoirs maléfiques du démon, il sortit de sa cachette : devant lui, Olaf s'était saisi de Ed par les aisselles et le traînait, courbé. Dans les airs, la mitraillette était actionnée par une force invisible et faisait feu sur les deux hommes, avec une précision relative. Cas visa l'arme avec soin et appuya sur la gâchette. Il toucha sa cible, la mettant hors service.

En quelques pas, il fut à côté des deux hommes pour les aider. Encore un mètre, et ils seraient en sécurité. Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir les symboles protecteurs, un dernier claquement sec monta près de son oreille. Trop près de son oreille.

Cas déposa Ed à l'abri, mais du jeune homme plein de ressources ne restait plus qu'un corps sans vie, la nuque brisée, une expression de souffrance figée sur son visage, les yeux grands ouverts.

« L'enfoi- »

Mais la voix d'Olaf se brisa. D'une main qui ne tremblait pas, Cas lui ferma les paupières, exécutant avec révérence ce rituel humain qu'il avait tant de fois pratiqué.

« Il pourrait nous tuer sur l'instant s'il le voulait, il s'amuse avec nous… » constata Cas, et son ton lui parut étrangement détaché à ses propres oreilles.

Olaf ne répondit rien. Cas baissa son regard vers lui : son visage était crispé, sa main tenait fermement sa cuisse. Sous ses doigts, le lin de son pantalon se colorait de rouge. Notant que l'ange avait remarqué sa blessure, le soldat lui offrit un rictus d'excuse à travers sa barbe broussailleuse. Il déglutit avant de lâcher :

« Ça les éclate de nous canarder avec nos propres armes ! »

Cas ne dit rien, sortit son couteau et découpa une partie du pantalon de l'homme. La blessure saignait abondamment, mais la balle n'avait pas dû toucher l'artère. L'ex-ange se retint de poser sa main sur la cuisse meurtrie. Il était impuissant à soigner la déchirure, tout comme il ne pouvait faire revenir la vie dans le corps d'Ed. Alors, il se contenta de nouer le tissu autour de la jambe de l'homme, dans un garrot qu'il espérait efficace.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les bruits de pas avançaient avec lenteur.

« Alors quoi ? s'exclama la même voix haïssable pleine de railleries. Je dois venir vous chercher pour qu'on joue ? »

Cas avisa leur environnement. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici, les symboles énochiens empêchaient les démons d'utiliser leur magie dans cette zone, mais ils pouvaient toujours les atteindre d'une autre façon. Quelques mètres plus loin, une porte entrouverte attira son regard.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Olaf hocha la tête sans un mot. Le gaillard était résistant.

« Va y, je te couvre… »

Comme si, face à des démons, une telle expression voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Il regretta de ne pas avoir de fusil chargé de gemmes de sel. Mais c'étaient Risa et Rhys qui possédaient les seuls modèles encore en état de marche. Aussi, lorsqu'Olaf s'élança vers la porte, il se redressa à sa suite et fit feu tout en reculant.

Le démon qui les tourmentait avait pris possession d'un homme de taille réduite, entre deux âges, le crâne dégarni. Les balles qui transpercèrent son complet trois pièces ne lui firent aucun effet. Voir ses proies s'enfuir ne l'alarma pas : il continuait d'avancer à pas lent, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

Cas, avec une dernière rafale de balles, franchit la porte tandis qu'Olaf la refermait. Il était inutile de la barrer, aussi continuèrent-ils leur course. Ils avaient débouché dans un autre couloir, bordé de fenêtres. Dehors, une fine pluie ruisselait le long des vitres. Moitié trottinant, moitié boitant pour Olaf, ils traversèrent le couloir, tournèrent à un angle et…

« Bordel… » grogna Olaf.

Devant eux, une dizaine de Croatoans les observaient d'un regard vide. Avant qu'ils ne réagissent, les deux hommes avaient déjà fait volte-face. Mais là, au bout du couloir, se tenait le démon qui leur barrait toute possibilité de retraite. Derrière eux, les Croats s'étaient animés, se bousculant pour les atteindre. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Le démon avançait lentement, rayonnant d'autosatisfaction de les voir ainsi acculés. Cas ne gaspilla pas ses balles sur lui, il se concentra sur les Croats qui fonçaient sur eux en désordre. La rafale atteignit le premier rang d'infectés, qui s'effondrèrent dans un râle, gênant le passage pour ceux qui poussaient derrière, trébuchant les uns sur les autres

« Les vies de ton frère et ta sœur sont entre les mains d'un démon qui n'accepte que d'en laisser partir un, marmonna Olaf derrière lui. Qui choisis-tu ? »

Cas, par dessus la nouvelle volée de balles, entendit distinctement une vitre se briser.

« Tu plombes ce démon de sel et tu te barres vite fait avec ton frère et ta sœur, » continua Olaf d'un ton hargneux.

Cas eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir l'homme tirer sa jambe blessée à travers la fenêtre ébréchée. L'ange vida son chargeur sur le groupe de zombies avant d'abandonner son arme et de se glisser à son tour par l'ouverture. Dehors, seule une mince corniche lui évita une chute de plusieurs mètres. Au dessus de lui, Olaf s'était déjà hissé à bout de bras vers l'étage supérieur. Sa jambe meurtrie pendait dans le vide, inutile. Cas tata le mur glissant, à la recherche d'une prise. Il avançait lentement, évitant de penser au vide sous lui. Il avait déjà chuté une fois, il ne désirait pas en expérimenter la version mortelle.

Concentré sur sa propre montée, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le soldat perdre prise, le son imperceptible de la main glissant contre le béton humide, l'étranglement de la dernière gorgée d'air. Puis, le bruit mat du corps heurtant le ciment dur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la fenêtre du second étage défoncée d'un coup d'épaule, les pieds de nouveau sur un sol stable, que Cas glissa un regard dans le vide. Déjà, une mare de sang se formait autour de sa tête, ses membres tordus dans une position inhumaine.

Olaf était mort sans un cri.

Cas détourna le regard et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Puis, il les rouvrit, carra ses épaules endolories et laissa le hasard guider ses pas. Ce couloir était semblable à celui qu'il venait de quitter. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il aperçut une forme humaine affaissée contre un mur. Il s'en approcha en sortant et armant son pistolet. Du bout du canon, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux poisseuse de sang du délicat visage basané. La moitié de sa figure était partie sous le choc du coup de feu, mais il reconnut sans mal Risa. Son sang avait éclaboussé le mur, éclat écarlate sur le gris rugueux. Sa tête, délicate, reposait sur son épaule et le trou béant dans sa mâchoire lui donnait une expression de surprise. Elle tenait encore son arme à la main, le fusil à pompe sur les cuisses, le doigt sur la gâchette.

La rigidité cadavérique avait déjà commencé et, malgré ses tentatives, il ne parvint pas à lui clore les paupières. Ses yeux sombres fixaient un point derrière lui, farouchement. Il l'allongea, voulut la recouvrir d'un vêtement et prononcer quelques mots, mais il ne trouva rien, ni tissu, ni paroles appropriées.

Il vérifia l'arme, déchargée, avant de reprendre son chemin, le regard dur, dans ces salles qui se ressemblaient toutes. Partout ce béton gris, ces papiers peints ternes qui pendaient en lambeaux, ces meubles éclatés, ces murs écroulés. Il traversa plusieurs pièces vides quand soudain, une voix l'appela :

« Cas ! »

Il se retourna sur le qui-vive, braquant son pistolet sur l'origine du bruit.

« Hey, s'exclama Katherine en levant les mains, c'est moi ! »

La jeune femme avait le visage tuméfié et sa chemise était déchirée, mais elle semblait en bonne santé. Il abaissa son arme et s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, l'emmenant à l'écart.

« Rhys est avec toi ? » la pressa-t-il.

Elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle ne lui demanda pas où étaient Olaf et Ed. Qu'il soit ici seul était plus explicite que tout autre chose.

« J'ai vu Risa, » murmura-t-il.

Katherine hocha la tête, le regard distant. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, son visage figé dans une expression assurée, et Cas eut un doute. D'une main, il dégagea un pan déchiré de sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau. Là où se trouvait précédemment le pentacle tatoué, empêchant les possessions, il ne restait plus que la chair à vif. L'ange eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, mais il fut retenu par la prise d'acier du démon sur son bras. Le visage de Katherine se fendit d'un sourire alors que ses pupilles se coloraient d'un noir d'encre. Le moment de panique évanoui, Cas regarda avec détachement le coup partir. La lame, émoussée, s'enfonça difficilement dans la chair, et ce fut plus la force du démon qui permit au couteau de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela.

Cas se redressa et se recula alors que l'étau sur son bras se desserrait. Le démon le laissait s'enfuir. Il s'amusait. Un vertige se saisit de lui alors qu'il s'écartait désordonnément. Il porta une main à son ventre, hasardeuse, qui heurta le manche du couteau, propageant une vague de souffrance dans ses entrailles. Ses jambes fonctionnèrent mécaniquement, le portant loin de ce danger. Mais le démon ne se donna même pas la peine de le poursuivre. Cas se saisit du poignard et ses mains tremblantes durent s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à l'extraire de son corps. La douleur lui coupa le souffle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Effaré par la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure, il tenta d'en contenir le flot en y pressant sa paume moite.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi.

Il déglutit et reprit sa course dans le dédale de pièces et de couloirs, ne prêtant pas attention aux démons ou aux Croats qu'il pourrait croiser. Là, un corps gisait sur le ventre, il ne prit pas la peine de le retourner pour vérifier si c'était l'un des leurs. Sa chemise se gorgeait de son sang, laissant une piste nette derrière lui. À bout de souffle, il prit appui contre une fenêtre. Se reposer, juste un instant. Là, à travers la vitre, il distingua un jardinet insipide où deux formes floues se faisaient face. Et, malgré la douleur vertigineuse, il reconnut l'âme immaculée de l'autre Dean, celui d'avant, défiant la Grâce incommensurable de son frère, Lucifer, vaste, violente, qui éclipsait presque entièrement l'âme de Sam qui l'avait accueilli. Mais pas complètement. Castiel l'entrapercevait, enfermée, meurtrie, tourmentée, réduite mais impétueuse, se heurtant à sa prison, cherchant la faille.

À côté d'eux, il y avait un corps, étendu.

Castiel se recula de la fenêtre en trébuchant. Il devait descendre. Il devait le rejoindre. Ses jambes devenaient lourdes mais il força son corps à les actionner. Hagard, il chercha les escaliers, se guidant une main sur le mur, l'autre agrippée à son ventre. Il aperçut des silhouettes se mouvant çà et là, mais aucune ne lui donna la chasse.

Il trouva les escaliers et les descendit dans un état second, les marches dansaient sous ses pieds, les murs vacillaient contre ses doigts. Le souffle court, il appuya tout son corps contre la porte vitrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Dehors, les deux êtres avaient disparu, mais l'air était encore chargé de magie angélique. Et là.

Là.

Dean.

Allongé sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte, les bras écartés. Vide. Juste un corps, une enveloppe désormais sans substance. Un tas de chair, sans vie, sans âme. De la peau, du sang, des organes, qui, déjà, imperceptiblement, commençaient à se décomposer. Des cellules qui se désagrégeaient.

Castiel s'approcha du corps en chancelant. Sa nuque avait été brisée d'un coup sec. À coté de lui reposait le Colt. Il s'agenouilla pour le saisir et, de ses mains poisseuses de sang, de son sang, il regarda le chargeur. Vide. Les balles restantes avaient disparu, pourtant, nulle trace du corps de Sam. Il sentait encore la présence de Lucifer, toute proche.

Il lâcha l'arme. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de son humain, comme si cet acte pouvait le ramener, comme si, après tout ce temps, un miracle pouvait encore se produire. Il s'humecta les lèvres et croassa difficilement :

« J'ai vu Dean. L'autre Dean. »

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'adressait à cet amoncellement d'os, de tendons et de muscles. Il ne restait plus rien de l'homme pour lequel il avait chu. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler, encore une dernière fois.

« Tu crois qu'il va changer quelque chose ? Qu'il dira oui à Michael ? »

Son regard se faisait flou, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'affaissa légèrement, son énergie le quittait peu à peu. Son sang, brillant, barbouillait le sol humide, maculait le t-shirt du chasseur.

« Non, probablement non… Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait toi même, hein ? Mais peut-être… Peut-être qu'avec ce qu'il a vu ici… »

Sa voix s'essoufflait, chacune de ses inspirations lui coûtait, chaque battement de cœur qui pompait son sang, l'envoyait se répandre sur la terre. Le sang de Jimmy Novak. Il glissa, s'appuyant contre le corps tiède.

« Peut-être qu'il verra avant toi ce lien qui nous unit. Tout ce temps qu'on a perdu, tous les deux. Peut-être qu'il en fera quelque chose. »

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Mais même à travers ses paupières closes, l'image de son humain restait imprégnée.

« C'est égoïste, non ? Je ne pense qu'à nous deux, alors qu'il est question de l'Apocalypse, de la vie de milliards d'individus… Tellement égoïste… »

Il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter, ses pensées s'étioler. Il s'efforça une dernière fois à rouvrir la bouche, à s'humidifier les lèvres.

« Je crois… Je crois que je suis vraiment devenu humain, Dean… »

* * *

_Après être parvenu jusqu'à là, vous me gratifierez bien d'un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? : ) _


End file.
